i'm BulletProof
by cutiebird
Summary: haehyuk. manusia tidak perlu mati untuk membuatnya tak bernyawa lagi. yaoi. M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Kita lihat sebarapa banyak keahlianmu untuk menjatuhkanku. Seberapa besar makianmu untuk membuatku 'mati' dengan kata-kata itu. Sefrontal apapun bentakanmu, hanya akan menjadi satu dari sejuta sakit yang sudah mengendap bak lumpur saringan kaporit di bawah kakiku. Tak lebih hanya sebagai sesuatu yang kotor, yang mengotori dan yang menjadikan kotor.

Orang bodoh macam apa tidak akan mengerti semua frasa 'indah' ejekanmu. Kupingku tuli mendengar semua itu. Rasanya, hatiku hampir mati, wajahku kaku, tak tau lagi harus menunjukkan apa dan bagaimana. Grogoti semua sisa kenaifanku, sifat naif kekanakan yang mengharapkan sebuah akhir bahagia untuk kisah cinta kita. Nyatanya kaulah yang membuatku sakit, kaulah yang menanamkan benih kegagalan mental pada benakku.

Bagaimana mungkin dulu aku tertipu penampilanmu? Sikap pura-pura manismu. Ke-gentle-anmu. Hingga mengandung sesosok nyawa bersih dalam tubuhku.

Akhir pertengkaran kali ini, piring yang pecah berantakan, sofa yang hancur tak berbentuk, dan berbagai luka kemerahan plus darah yang mengalir dari berbagai sudut tubuhku. Syarat yang telah kuberikan pada diriku sendiri. Untuk menjadi anti peluru bagi semua sikapmu, nyatanya tak lebih berharga ketika kau membunuh pertahanan terakhirku. Bahkan sang anti pelurupun akhirnya berlubang tak karuan.

Yah, akupun tak bisa mencegahnya. Saat ayah dan ibuku menggugatmu. Sudah terlalu banyak mereka melihat anaknya terluka di tangan suaminya sendiri. Waktu perpisahan itu akhirnya datang.

Apakah aku senang?

Andai saja begitu. Andai saja wajahku belum beku karna semua ulahmu. Andai saja kebahagiaan itu masih tersisa dalam benakku. Bahkan untuk tersenyumpun aku sudah lupa.

Masihkah ada sedikit cinta untukmu, aku tak tau. Kita lihat saja bagaimana kedepan nantinya.

"saudara lee hyukjae dan choi siwon. Kalian dinyatakan resmi bercerai."

Yang kudengar selanjutnya hanyalah raunganmu. Mengisi kekosongan ruang persidangan yang sunyi. Selamat tinggal,sayang.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"hyuukie, eotte?" tanya ibuku sembari menarik mataku untuk melihat seorang pemuda di depan sana. Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dariku, kelihatannya.

"berapa umurnya umma." Kataku.

"25, 3 tahun lebih tua darimu." Jawab umma seraya membelai rambutku yang lepek entah kenapa. Hhh, yah, lepek karna semenjak umurku ke 18 aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali perhatianku jatuh di rambut tembaga ini. Kehidupanku bersama siwon selalu memaksaku untuk tidak memperhatikan apapun kecuali eksistensi dari suami –mantan suami-ku itu sendiri.

Hoo, mungkin karna kurangnya perawatan wajahku terlihat jauh lebih tua dari seharusnya.

"eotte?" tanya ummaku lagi ketika aku hanya diam tak merespon, bahkan wajahku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan sedari tadi.

"kemana hyuukie yang dulu,eoh?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sebuah senyum polos. Mungkin.

"kau mengenalku?" tanyaku.

"hyuukie si pemberontak, si penunggang motor gila, si pemenang dalam setiap balapan liar. Apa aku salah?" jawabnya dengan balik bertanya.

Aku hanya diam, membolak balik mie yang telah disiapkan umma di depanku.

"ne, umma. terserah umma saja." Jawabku yang dihadiahi pekikan girang dari umma. sudah sebulan semenjak perceraianku umma menawari berbagai pria anak temannya untuk dijodohkan denganku. Mungkin dia khawatir melihat anaknya yang mirip mayat hidup.

Cha, mein son. Kau akan mendapat ayah baru.

Tidak ada yang tau kalau aku hamil. Bahkan siwonpun tidak. Dan, karna ketidak tahuan semua orang tentang kandunganku akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan persidangan. Tapi sekarang sudah satu bulan lebih. Dan perutku mulai membuncit sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatku takut, menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku atau anakku? Bagaimana aku harus memberitahu orang-orang disekelilingku tentang ini semua?

"hyuukie," sebuah tangan menghentikan langkah pelanku menuju kamar.

"nani,"

"kau benar-benar lupa padaku?" tanyanya.

Jangan paksa aku berpikir. Karna lendir di otakku sudah macet dihambat semua pukulan siwon. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"cha, baiklah. Namaku donghae. Dan aku akan membahagiakanmu, hyuukie." Katanya tenang dengan lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

Senyuman yang mirip dengan milik siwon dulu. Dulu sekali saat dia belum menjadi suamiku.

Tangannya meremas tanganku pelan. Mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"hai'." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang donghae-shi. Kau hanya belum melihat separah apa aku telah rusak. Aku tidak akan bisa disembuhkan. Bahkan olehmu.

"Mencoba masuk ke kehidupanku, kuhargai nyalimu. Tapi aku bukan orang yang akan membuka lagi hatiku untuk disakiti siapapun. Itu sudah tertutup, donghae-shi. Seribu kuncipun tidak akan bisa membukanya. Entah niatmu memang tulus atau tidak, tubuhku sudah muak merasakan semua siksaan sampai membedakan mana yang benar atau salahpun ia tak tau. Jadi berhentilah berharap bahwa aku akan menerimamu, tuan. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Kutepis tangannya pelan. Melangkah gontai ke arah kamar. Ah, aku sudah meperingatkannya. Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk bayiku. Ia tidak akan terlahir tanpa seorang ayah. Akan kupastikan itu.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Pernikahan yang sederhana, orang tuaku sudah cukup menyandang malu mengingat perceraianku dengan siwon. Apalagi desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa aku telah ratusan kali di siksa oleh suamiku sendiri. Hal itu membuat ayah sadar diri dengan hanya mengundang sebagian kecil dari keluarga maupun kerabat. Mencegah timbulnya gosip melebar yang lebih parah dan kembali menamparkan kotoran hangat ke wajah keluargaku.

Aku hanya meringis sebentar mendengar desisan pelan ibu-ibu di belakangku. Tanganku otomatis memegang perutku pelan. Meminta tolong pada anakku di dalam. Menguatkan kakiku untuk terus melangkah.

Salahkan wajahku yang telah mati. Salahkan mataku yang tidak berbinar lagi, bahkan kebahagiaan dalam kamusku sekarang adalah ilusi. Ilusi berbahaya jika aku meneruskannya.

Kata orang setiap pernikahan itu sakral, ia akan mengikatmu selamanya dengan orang yang kau nikahi. Maka kurasa semua itu memang benar. Aku terikat. Tapi bukan pada malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan, melainkan setan pemakan jiwa bernama choi siwon. Yah, salahkan dia yang telah meregup habis manis jiwaku.

Donghae hanya mengecup dahiku saat pastur memberinya ijin untuk mencium pasangannya –aku.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutku setelah pesta kecil-kecilan itu selesai. Mataku hanya memandang tak tentu arah kemana donghae akan membawaku.

Tapi,

Aku tetaplah manusia.

Emosi itu masih ada walaupun siwon telah menguburnya dalam derita.

Saat aku melihat ibuku menangis dan memelukku, aku seolah tersentak kembali ke dunia fana. Rasa ngilu yang manusia rasakan menghantamku. Membuat lidahku berfungsi semestinya, mengecap rasa takut dan sedih disana.

"eomma." Kataku pelan saat ia belum menyelesaikan tangisannya. Seolah mataku kembali terbuka melihat berbagai hal nyata yang kini tak lagi berdengung. Kau pernah bermimpi? Memimpikan sesuatu yang membuat telingamu tuli, hanya terdengar gumaman tak jelas. Tubuh nyata mereka bagaikan kilatan bayangan berpendar di matamu. Tak nyata.

Tapi sekarang aku bangun. Emosi manusia itu kembali menggigitku. Keras dan sakit. Tapi aku senang. Rasanya aku telah ditarik keluar dari dalam lautan penuh cairan menyesakkan.

Perasaan pertama yang menghantamku adalah ketakutan.

Aku dimana? Kenama aku harus berlindung? Bahkan orang tuaku kini tak lagi bisa melindungiku.

"hyuukie." Seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Mengamatiku dengan matanya yang teduh. Apa?

"tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Percayalah padaku. Kau tidak sendiri. Selamanya aku akan bersamamu." Lanjutnya segera. Memelukku dalam dekapannya.

Kulihat eomma semakin menangis histeris. Baru kusadar bahwa sebelumnya aku telah berteriak kesakitan di pesta pernikahanku sendiri. Ayolah hyuukie, fokuslah sebentar. Buat dirimu senormal mungkin.

Rasanya kepalaku terlalu berat untuk di ajak kompromi. Dia hanya ingin dibaringkan, jika aku bisa menerjemahkan maksutnya.

"maaf, sepertinya hyuukie butuh istirahat. Permisi." Yang kudengar selanjutnya hanyalah bisikan penuh tanda tanya dari orang-orang di sekelilingku. Sementara donghae sudah membawaku entah kemana.

Sadarlah hyuukie, kumohon sadarlah. Donghae membaringkanku s=di sebuah kamar kalau mataku tidak salah.

Tangannya memeriksa pergelangan tanganku. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya keras.

"kau, hamil?" tanyanya seperti bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"aku seorang dokter hyuukie. Seorang psikiatri tidak hanya tau masalah psikis yang di derita pasiennya. Setidaknya, aku juga di ajari cara membedakan orang hamil itu seperti apa." Jawabnya.

"hm."

Tangannya membelai rambutku. Kudengar hembusan nafasnya semakin berat. Sesak. Aku tau dia juga merasakan kesesakan yang menekan dalam dada itu.

"maaf. Maaf. Aku terlambat." Bisiknya nyaris seperti dongeng pengantar tidurku. Dongen kesedihan yang membawaku menuju awang-awang. Tidak hidup, tapi juga tidak mati. Jika kau berada di posisiku, opsi sakit jauh terlihat lebih manis dari pada perasaan tak tentu arah seperti ini. Linglung. Sekeras apapun kau memukulku, aku tidak akan merasakan apapun. Hebat bukan, tapi itu sungguh menyakitkan.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Donghae memberi tahu umma tentang keadaanku. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajah histeris umma mendengar itu semua.

"baby, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, atau membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu." Kataku seraya mengelus permukaan perutku.

TBC/END

_"aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku hyuukie, menarikmu dari dasar palung samudramu. Tak akan kubirkan kau tenggelam lagi."_

_"dimana anakku, jalang?"_

_"kau tau aku mencintaimu. Suamiku."_


	2. donghae

BulletProof

Aku senang-senang saja melihatnya seperti ini. Dia yang merintih pelan di bawahku. Atau semua hal panas yang tengah dilakukannya. Aku hanya . . .

Sedih.

Dia sakit. Dan untuk menyembuhkannya mungkin akan lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Bekas sayatan di punggung dan lengannya memang sudah menutup sempura, tapi ketika cahaya menimpa bekas luka itu, membuatku sadar bahwa ia telah tersiksa cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga menjadikannya seorang mashocist. Dan haus akan seks kasar seperti sekarang.

"kau tidak mau menyentuhku?" tanyanya setelah mencakari bajuku yang sobek disana-sini. "kalau begitu pergilah, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri." Lanjutnya yang langsung mendorongku hingga jatuh.

Meneruskan permainannya sendiri dengan aku yang membisu melihat semua kelakuannya. Kuakui dia indah, saat tubuhnya melengkung sempurna, otot-ototnya yang halus dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh putih pucatnya. Tangannya yang membelai tubuhnya sendiri. Jari-jari yang menyusup ke dalam analnya. Tindakan yang kasar dan erotis di saat yang sama.

Aku, andai aku bukan seorang dokter kejiwaan, yang tau arti di balik semua tingkah menggairahkan itu, mungkin akan sangat mudah untuk langsung memasuki dan memompa milikku didalamnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, rasanya seperti melihat pasienmu menangis atau tertawa saat didepannya tidak ada apapun. Tidak mungkin aku akan menggagahinya.

Teriakannya semakin kencang saat jari-jarinya menyusup lebih dalam. Erangan tak puas terdengar sampai telingaku. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari sumber kenikmatan untuk kejantanannya yang mungil.

"ah, hhnn, hae-ah . . ." matanya mengamatiku, memintaku untuk memanjanya sekarang juga.

Aku bangkit mencoba pergi dari kamar kami daripada melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"kumohon, hiks, kumohon puaskan aku, tuan." Tangannya menggapai kakiku, menahanku di tempat. Ck, mintalah sesuatu yang lebih rasional hyuk.

"atau aku harus keluar dan membiarkan seseorang memperkosaku?" aku tidak mengerti, kenapa pikirannya selalu tajam untuk hal-hal yang tidak wajar seperti ini. "kau juga belum tentu bisa memuaskanku. Jadi biarkan aku pergi!" bentaknya saat aku menghalangi tangannya untuk pergi lebih jauh.

Kusentakkan dia kembali ke ranjang. Menampar miliknya sekeras yang kubisa. Membuatnya mengaduh sekaligus berteriak nikmat atas perlakuanku. Aku tau cara memperlakukan seorang mashocist, tapi ini menyalahi aturan yang sudah kutaati sedari dulu. Seharusnya malam pertamaku tidak terlalu liar seperti ini. Penuh dengan erangan dan desahan serta teriakan kesakitan. Aku lebih memilih malam yang tenang, keluguan, keintiman yang manis. Bukan ini. Tapi menyatakan kalau situasi sekarang itu buruk, adalah kesalahan. Karna aku juga menikmatinya. Menikmati sifat liarnya, bahkan sedikit tertarik dengan jiwa masocist pemuda hamil satu ini.

Kumasukkan satu per satu jariku pada lubangnya. Menambahnya terus dan terus hingga keempat jariku berada di dalamnya. merasakan ketatnya lubang itu, dan seberapa panas di dalam sana.

Suaranya seperti tersedak saat tanganku bergerak lincah melebarkan anusnya. Membiarkan mataku menangkap setiap ekspresi nikmat yang tertera di wajah manisnya. Wajah yang seharusnya menunjukkan keluguan, kemurnian. Ternyata lebih ero dari bayangan terliarku.

Mulutnya megap-megap mengambil udara, tangannya mencengkeran sprei sekeras yang ia bisa, memuntahkan spermanya tepat saat aku menggoda sebuah titik di dalam sana.

Dia sensitive.

Bahkan tanpa aku meminta, hyuukie sudah naik ke pangkuanku. Melucuti bajuku, kemudian menubrukkan anusnya pada batangku. Memasukkan semuanya dengan usahanya sendiri. Dia yang bergerak, dia yang mengeram, dia yang melakukan semuanya, sementara aku hanya diam mengamati reaksinya. Saa, seberapa kuat kau akan tahan hyuukie.

#whitepurple#

Kopi sudah tersedia tepat di samping kananku saat aku bangun. Membuatku harus menghembuskan nafas lelah saat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Bagaimana caraku menyembuhkanmu, hyuukie.

Dia memasuki kamar dengan celemek di tangan kanannya. Matanya mengamatiku tanpa ekspresi.

"sarapan sudah siap." Katanya kemudian pergi.

Apakah ini rutinitasnya saat dia dulu bersama siwon?

Apa dia belum sadar bahwa kini akulah suaminya?

Kusentakkan rambutku keras saat lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan situasi yang membuatku muak. Tak bisa marah dan harus mengontrolnya.

Dokter macam apa yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri?

Aku turun ke lantai satu dan mendapatinya yang hanya berdiri di samping meja berisi sarapan sempurna yang masih mengepul panas.

"kau tidak duduk?" tanyaku melihatnya hanya diam saja bahkan setelah aku duduk di kursiku.

"he?" dia terlihat gelagapan dan takut. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"duduklah." Kataku lagi.

Dengan takut-takut hyuukie duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Trauma? Atau phobia?

"makanlah." Rasanya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu baru dia akan melakukannya. seperti memerintah robot.

"hyuukie," kataku meminta perhatiannya. "ahh, maksutku, boleh aku memanggilmu hyuukie?" lanjutku yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat darinya.

"kau, maukah kau ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu?"

Dia menghentikan makannya dan diam. Tangannya kembali bergetar kuat. Remasan pada baju di depan perutnya membuatku sadar bahwa bisa saja dia melukai kandungannya sendiri.

Kuacak rambutku saat kemarahanku nyaris membuatku melempar semua benda di atas meja ini. Siwon, aku ingin membunuhmu.

Hyuukie semakin takut melihat gurat kemarahan di wajahku.

Ck, sudahlah. Aku tak tahan.

#whitepurple#

"ceraikan dia."

Che, bocah ini. Memang gampang mengatakannya, tapi haruskah aku menceraikan orang yang baru sehari kunikahi?

"dia sudah tidak perawan, maksutku perjaka. Anak yang dikandungnya bukan anakmu. Gangguan mental parah. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari orang seperti itu, heh?" lanjutnya tanpa melihatku. Memukul stik golf di tangannya dengan kencang.

Kuluapkan amarahku pada bola tak bersalah di kakiku. Memukulnya kuat hingga melayang entah kemana.

"aku, aku mencintainya kyu. Bahkan sebelum sialan itu mengambilnya."

Kudengar kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. Hembusan nafasnya terputus saat lagi-lagi bola di bawah kakinya melesat jauh. Konsentrasi penuh pada permainan yang biasa kami lakukan saat ingin meluapkan amarah.

"kau tidak hidup karna cinta, lee donghae. Realistiklah." Matanya memicing tajam. Aku tau, kyuhyun paling benci sesuatu yang tidak rasional. Kata-kata 'cinta' termasuk salah satunya. " bertahanlah sebulan, kemudian ceraikan. Cari wanita baru yang cantik, montok dan masih perawan untuk mengandung anakmu. Anak kandungmu." Lanjutnya.

Antara marah dan benci. Marah, karna aku tidak bisa merubah apapun, dan benci karna aku merasa lemah sekali hingga ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"bayangkan hidupmu tanpa dia, hae. Pasti akan lebih cerah. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kenormalan."

Kau benar. Semuanya akan sempurna jika aku melepas hyuk. Tidak akan ada yang menuntutku karna apapun. Mereka tau anaknya sudah hamil sebelum menikah denganku. Tak ada yang harus kupertanggung jawabkan. Lagi pula, kurasa dia memang sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Karna tak ada kemauan sedikitpun di matanya untuk kembali normal. Aku bahkan ragu dia tau kalau dirinya itu bermasalah.

Sudahlah, kenapa juga aku memikirkan dia lagi. Ck, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah.

Sikapnya tadi pagi, dia yang menuruti semua perintahku. Tangannya yang bergetar tiap dekat denganku. Orang mana yang mau hidup dengan istri yang hanya bisa bertindak seperti robot. Tidak, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang macam itu. Tidak, terima kasih.

#whitepurple#

Lampu utama masih menyala terang bahkan ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Makan malam sudah tersedia namun enggan kusentuh karna rasa alkohol yang masih tertinggal di mulut dan lambungku.

Aku linglung untuk menemukan kamarku sendiri. Hingga saat aku tak sengaja melihat ke dalam sana. Sebenarnya aku hanya bingung apakah harus masuk atau lebih baik tidur di luar sekalian. Aku, ingin pergi.

Kubuka pelan pintu kayu itu dan melihat dari celah kecil di depannya.

Hyuukie di dalam sana. Dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan pandangan menerawang. Tangannya membelai pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

Perlahan, air mata mulai mengalir dari sumbernya. Tapi ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya tangannya yang terus menerus membelai perutnya seolah menenangkan anaknya di dalam sana, atau menenangkan dirinya sendiri?

Seperti singa yang sudah dijinakkan pawangnya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang sudah orang itu suruh untuk ia lakukan. Bahkan sekalipun itu harus menunggunya pulang kerja dengan keadaan telanjang bulat di dalam kamar. Bertahun-tahun kondisi yang sama, hingga akhirnya,yang terpikir olehnya hanya rutinitas itu harus ada. mungkin ia bahkan belum sadar bahwa sekarang akulah suaminya. Akulah suaminya.

Ketakutannya, kesedihannya.

Isakannya semakin hebat tanpa suara. Membuatku hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu. Sebegitu takutkah kau hyuk? Seberapa sakitnya? Hingga bahkan kau tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa tali itu sudah tak lagi mengekangmu, kau bebas untuk lari. Kau bebas untuk pergi.

Biarkan kyuhyun menghinaku cengen jika melihatku seperti ini. Tak berani masuk ke kamarku sendiri dan menangis di depan pintu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkanmu.

#whitepurple#

"hyuukie, kau, maukah kau mandi bersamaku?" tubuhnya tersentak saat mendengar kata mandi. Mungkin salah satu pengalaman 'mandi'-nya bersama siwon tak sebagus yang kukira. Semua kenangan tentang orang itu memang tak pernah ada bagusnya bagi hyuukie. Sialan.

Setelah mengangguk, aku berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar mandi. Melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan mulai berendam. Dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk hyuk mengikutiku. Tubuhnya bergetar takut saat melihat bathup yang sudah terisi setengah penuh oleh tubuhku. Menyembuhkan traumanya, akan kulakukan yang kubisa.

Kutarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di depanku, menyiramkan air hangat di seluruh tubuhnya hingga rambutnya basah dan lepek.

"rambut tembaga yang indah," komentarku seraya mengusap rambutnya yang berbuih setelah kulumuri tanganku dengan shampoo. Pantulan tubuh ringkih sempurnanya membuatku sadar, aku beruntung bisa melihat orang ini tanpa busana. Haha.

"kau suka shampoo wangi apa?" tanyaku.

Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab dengan halus "mawar."

"mawar? Kau seperti wanita saja hyuk." Kekehku melihat matanya yang mulai hidup karna tersinggung dengan omonganku. Tanganku masih terus bergerak untuk menyentuh rambutnya, merawatnya dengan kasih. Aku ingin hubunganku penuh dengan romansa manis. Supaya dia bisa tahu kalau aku berbeda dengan orang itu. Mantan suami sialannya yang dulu.

Aku berdeham pelan saat tanganku menyentuh lehernya, mengikat nafsu yang mulai timbul karna keberadaan mahluk seksi telanjang ini di depanku. Hyuk masih trauma karna masa lalunya, dan aku akan membuat kenangan baru yang lebih indah dan halus untuk mengembalikannya menjadi manusia yang normal. Atau mendekati.

Jujur, tubuhku berdesir melihatnya seperti ini. Ingin menyetubuhinya lagi disini, saat ini juga. Kalau bukan karna tekat yang kuat, tidak mungkin aku mau repot-repot peduli dengan gejala mentalnya yang amburadul.

"ne, kau tidak mau menggosok punggungku?" tanyaku padanya yang menatapku malu. Akupun berbalik dan membiarkannya menggosok punggungku pelan.

"tanyakan aku sesuatu. Kau tidak penasaran dengan wangi shampoo favoritku?"

"tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"aku suka wangi rambut lee hyukjae. Apapun yang dipakainya aku suka." Jawabku tak peduli. kudengar dia menghembuskan nafas kesalnya di belakangku. Membuatku terkekeh sebentar.

"rawatlah tubuhmu lebih baik, kau harus selalu terlihat seksi di depan suamimu." Kataku lagi.

"seksi?" tanyanya.

"aku punya obsesi aneh tentang kaki. Aku suka kaki yang tidak terlalu berisi dan tidak terlalu kurus. Kaki yang indah dan ramping. Kau mengerti? Buat kakimu lebih kecil sedikit lagi."

"kakiku sudah bagus." Jawabnya cuek dengan sesekali menggosokku lebih kasar.

"annia! Itu kurang bagus untukku. Kurang seksi." Lagi-lagi kurasakan tangannya menggores punggungku lebih keras, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. "pelan-pelan sayang."

Aku berbalik dan membiarkannya menyikat bagian depanku, sedikit tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah melihat otot-otot perutku.

"suka dengan tubuhku, baby?" kulihat dia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan meskipun pipinya masih memerah. Ingin aku melumat bibirnya yang tipis itu. Menggigitnya hingga berdarah dan menetes dari sela mulutnya.

"sudah." Katanya singkat dan langsung berdiri meninggalkanku yang mengamati kepergiannya dengan erangan gemas ingin menyentuhnya. Hhh,sial.

#whitepurple#

Aku mengajaknya berbelanja keperluan keluarga di pusat pembelanjaan terdekat. Matanya mendadak ceria saat menarikku ke arah stan baju bayi. Aku berdehem pelan saat ibu-ibu disana melihatku aneh, tentu saja. Ck, aku tau apa yang mereka pikirkan. Keluarga homo yang mengadopsi anak.

Kuberikan lirikan terseramku supaya ibu-ibu itu berhenti membicarakan kami di belakang. Dasar tukang gosip. Selalu ribut.

"yang ini imut, kan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar sambil mengangkat baju bayi berwarna pink. Aku mendengus tak suka. Aku ingin anakku terlihat nyaman dengan pakaiannya, tak masalah mau bentuk yang seperti apa. Lagipula,

"usia kandunganmu baru satu bulan, hyuukie."

Dia hanya mendelik ke arahku tajam kemudian menjewer telingaku sekeras yang ia bisa.

"AAAAAWWW, hyuukie! Itu sakit!" jeritku saat dia tak kunjung melepaskan cekalan mautnya.

"aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya disini itu siapa yang mirip bayi." Jawabnya marah.

"yang jelas bukan aku."

Kudengar dia mendecik tak suka, membiarkanku berdiri dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku jaket, seolah tak terlihat dari mata manusia disekeliling kami. Tentu saja ini memalukan, siapa yang mau masuk ke toko yang hanya di isi oleh ibu-ibu hamil dan beberapa bapak-bapak berwajah bete sepertiku. Meladeni istrinya masing-masing dan berharap segera pulang secepatnya.

Yang jelas bukan aku. Kalau ada alasan supaya bisa terlepas dari situasi ini, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan.

"sudah?" tanyaku tak sabaran. Dari tadi Cuma keliling kesan-kemari, menyentuh berbagai baju yang di gantung kemudian pergi lagi, keliling lagi. Buat apa? Bahkan satu bajupun tak ada yang masuk ke keranjang untuk dibayar. Aku tidak mengerti poin apa yang kudapat dengan semua usaha keras mencari baju bayi ini.

"lebih baik kita beli baju untukmu, biar aku yang pilihkan. Kau pasti akan terlihat seksi jika memakainya." Ucapku segara. Berusaha menyeret tubuhnya keluar dan masuk ke toko di depan sana. Toko yang membuatku tertarik dengan baju-baju kerennya yang transparan.

"aku pasti sudah gila jika mau menurutimu, hae." Jawabnya tak suka.

"ck,terserahlah." Aku meninggalkannya keluar toko. Membiarkannya melihat-lihat sampai dia bosan sendiri dan keluar. Ck, ternyata hyuukie lebih egois dari yang kubayangkan.

"hae?"

"kyu." Sapaku dengan sebelah tangan terangkat. Melihat posisi anehnya yang seolah melihatku keluar dari gua hantu.

"kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"aku, yah, dia, pengen beli baju buat anaknya." Jawabku. Mataku melihat ke arah hyuukie yang masih sibuk dengan pilihannya.

"kau belum menceraikannya?" tangannya menepuk bahuku sedikit keras, menyentakku untuk melihat matanya yang memandang tak suka.

"belum. Dia mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa terapiku berhasil. Meskipun harus merelakan bokong indahnya untuk tak pernah kutusuk seminggu ini.

"kau gila."

"sedikit." Jawabku, mataku menerawang melihat tubuh hyuk yang sangat seksi, bahkan punggung dan bahunyapun terlihat sangat menggoda. Mungkin efek tak menyentuhnya selama seminggu membuat otak pervertku melejit sampai batas teratasnya.

"ck, berhenti menampilkan ekspresi bajinganmu itu lee donghae. Atau kau akan memperkosa istrimu disini saat ini juga."

"ide yang bagus." Ucapku tanpa berkedip melihat hyuk.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat melihatku yang tak hentinya membombardir bokong hyuukie dengan mataku.

"honey, aku sudah selesai." Seorang wanita bertubuh montok dengan pakaian yang nyaris tak lebih tertutup dari bikini bergelayutan manja di tangan kyuhyun. Menempelkan dada berisinya di lengan setan temanku satu itu.

"jangan lupa pakai kondom." Nasehatku saat melihat kyuhyun mulai berlalu, seringaiannya membuatku mau tak mau ikut menyeringai juga. Dasar setan itu.

"siapa mereka?" hyuukie keluar tanpa membawa apapun selain keranjang yang kami bawa sebelumnya.

"kau tidak jadi beli?" tanyaku.

Hyuk menggeleng. " aku baru hamil satu bulan," jawabnya yang membuatku cengo.

#whitepurple#

Setelah seminggu cuti, cuti untuk hari pernikahan plus bulan madu akhirnya aku bisa kembali bekerja. Kangen rasanya melihat pasien-pasienku yang unik. Tingkah mereka yang kadang membuatku terpingkal meskipun memiliki masa lalu yang pedih, sakit, dan tak mengenakkan.

Tak ada dari mereka yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan memiliki hidup seindah cerita di negeri dongeng. Dan kau akan sangat miris jika mengetahui apa saja yang telah mereka lalui hingga kegagalan mental itu bisa ada dalam kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun menyapaku di koridor. Matanya terlihat suntuk dan tak bersemangat. Biasanya, seperfect apapun pemuda ini, penampilan kusut adalah salah satu ciri kyuhyun bertengkar dengan salah satu wanitanya.

"sudah kubilang, berhati-hatilah memilih ranjang pelepas hormonmu." Telakku saat melihatnya duduk di kursi menghadapku. Tangannya memijat pelipis dan rambutnya yang semakin awut-awutan.

"brengsek, ada yang mengaku dia hamil anakku. Bahkan membawa orang tuanya untuk mencegatku malam tadi. Ck, dia bodoh atau apa, aku selalu memberinya obat yang membuatnya tak bisa hamil walau seberapa kalipun kusodok tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dasar wanita sialan."

"berhentilah main-main dan carilah istri untuk menampung spermamu."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuanku. " istrimu sudah merusak hormonmu,hae. Kau terdengar seperti orang tua."

Kuputar bola mataku ke aranya. Mendelik tak suka karna omongan ngawur tapi lumayan benar juga. Aku berubah, sedikit demi sedikit meskipun aku tak menyadarinya.

"well, mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk menjadi dewasa, lee donghae. Sebentar lagi anakmu akan lahir." Kyuhyun menyipit tak suka ketika mengatakan 'dewasa' di kalimatnya. Aku tau, dia anti sekali dengan pikiran-pikiran yang di anggapnya menyusahkan. Dewasa adalah salah satunya.

"entah kau sudah piku, tapi hyuk baru hamil 1 bulan lebih 7 hari." Tandasku tak suka.

"itu tak merubah fakta apapun." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya meremehkan.

"kalau kau disini Cuma ingin menyalurkan amarah kekanakanmu padaku, lebih baik kau pergi saja dokter cho kyuhyun. Aku tak sudi menjadi salah satu dokter untuk gangguan kepribadianmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya menyerah, tertawa melihatku yang mulai emosi.

"aku hanya ingin bermain, bosan."

"bagus. Kebetulan salah satu pasienku susah sekali untuk bermain setelah melihat ibunya di mutilasi di depannya. Bisa kau ajak dia main?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, respon bahwa dia akan menerimanya. Kuserahkan sebuah map berisi biodata pasienku yang sangat pendiam. Berharap kyuhyun akan bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Jujur saja, aku mulai kerepotan saat melihat banyak sekali kertas tertumpuk di mejaku setelah seminggu libur kerja.

"lee sungmin?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku hanya mengangguk sebentar kemudian memeriksa pasien lainnya.

TBC/END?

#whitepurple#

(omake)

Ngomong-ngomong tentang si bejad mantan suami istriku, kudengar dia tengah mendekam di rumahnya selama ini. Setelah perceraian dan laporan keluarga hyuukie siwon harus berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian untuk menyelesaikan perkara ini dan itu. Kudengar itu masih tuntutan dan siwon belum menjadi tersangka. Tapi tetap saja, dia harus bertahan di rumahnya kalau tidak mau membuat keributan di keluarga hyuukie lagi.

Bagaimana aku tau semua ini? Oh, tentu saja aku harus waspada pada musuhku yang bisa mengambil hyuukieku kapan saja. Memonitor setiap perkembangan siwon dari jauh. Cih, tak sudilah melihat wajah sok ganteng tapi memang gantengnya itu mengotori pupil mataku. tidak, selamanya tidak akan pernah.

Berapa usia kandungan hyuukie sekarang? aku lupa, mungkin sebulan lebih dua minggu? Setelah bekerja kembali aku jarang menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Dia juga yang sangat pendiam membuatku mati penasaran dan kadang malah tak tau sama sekali tentang keadaan bayiku. Hmm, bayiku. Kuharap dia tak membawa apapun dari ayah biologisnya. Kuharap.

Aku bahkan masih belum menyentuh hyuukie. Lagi semenjak malam pertama itu. Hyuukie masih sering tidur dengan bertelanjang bulat saat aku pulang, dan itu membuatku harus kembali tidur di sofa ruang tamu hanya agar tak menyerangnya menggunakan senjata biologisku.

masturbasi setiap malamnya, mendesahkan nama hyuukie pelan-pelan kemudian tidur dan bangun dengan tulang punggung linu disana-sini. Penderitaan apa lagi yang kurang,eh? Jika ada penghargaan suami terbaik seharusnya aku dapat juara satu.

"hae, kau tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya hyuukie saat menyiapkan secangkir kopi hangat untukku. Kebiasaan yang masih digunakannya dari mantan suaminya yang dulu. Ck.

"aku libur."

"kau mau sarapan?"

pagi hari enaknya makan sayur, yang ada sambelnya. Yang segar dan pedas untuk nambah stamina (?). yang bikin mata melek.

"pecel."

"he?"

Ditambah minuman seger. Yang biasa terus murah. Tapi enak dimulut, bikin lega.

"aku mau pecel sama es teh, buk."

Selanjutnya yang kurasakan hanya sebuah jitakan keras di puncak pusaran rambutku yang ada tiga itu. Kemudian Suara buk keras terdengan setelah tubuhku terpelanting jatuh ke lantai.

#whitepurple#

(bales review)

Kemaren, tekatnya pengen buat fict sepuluh lembar. Entah gimana caranye pokoknya pengen ngetik mpek sepuluh lembar. Makanya walaupun ceritanya kayanya makin absurt (gua gk terima kalo ada yg bilang fict gua absurt walaupun itu kenyatannya -_-) lanjut terooosss. Bonus omake juga karna pengen ngisi sepuluh lembar itu jadi kalo gk lucu ya udah, Cuma pengen ngungkapin kalo lagi demen makan pecel sama es teh (Kurang sederhana apalagi gua?)

Minimal, sekarang lu pada tau kalo gua suka sama pecel. Selalu ada hikmah dibalik sesuatu.

Gua kira, reviewnya bakalan lebih banyak dari Cuma segini. Tapi teryata Cuma dikit. Ck, seabsurt-absurtnya fict gua rasanya tetep nge-jleb saat yg review Cuma dikit. Fict ini udah pernah kak share di FB, yang komenpun sama jumlahnya. Apa ini takdir? o.O

-_- aku punya selera yg beda soal fict, semoga ada yg faham setelah lihat tulisanku di fict ini.

Tulisannnya TBC sama END, artinya, gk tau apa mw ngelanjut fict ini atau seperti kebanyakan ff-ku yang endingnya mati nggantung sendiri.

#nurul. sebenarnya itu gk flat nak, Cuma aku aja yg bikinnya pas mukaku flat jadi hyuukie gk kalah flat dan nyeremin (yah, kadang gua emang nyeremin, harap maklum)

#Miss Chocoffee beneran nih hyuk bakal bahagia? *smirk (sifat jahat gua bilang kalo hyuukie disiksa lebih lama lagi kayaknya asik)

#NicKyun gk usah nangis nak, di chap 2 ini gw bikin hyuk jadi pervert. Semoga kuat bacanya.

#dekdes melihat komenmu aku jadi pengen nambah karakter hyuk kearah yg negative. Hahaha. *ketawa setan

#abilhikmah apa -_- *hyuk mode sadis

#Jung YoungRa nah, yg di atas itu udah romance sadis versi gua *smirk, semoga manis dan erotis ;)

#Hein-Zhouhee1015 gimana kalo anaknya di gugurin aja? *smirk

#Kim Eun Seob puk,puk, udah jgn nangis.

# .1 aamiin (Cuma bisa bantu doa)


	3. kurasa aku yang gila

#WHITEPURPLE#

Telunjuknya terus turun hingga sampai di pertengahan antara dada dan perutku. Matanya tak fokus. Sepenuhnya dia bukan 'hyukjae' yang kukenal. Ini hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang menyeruak masuk tepat di saat-saat gairah mulai menguasainya. Serasional apapun otaknya, itu akan kalah dengan pengalaman dan pencucian otak yang telah dilakukan mantan suaminya sendiri.

Kusentakkan tangannya menjauh. Seharusnya aku tau, untuk tidak masuk ke kamar sampai benar-benar yakin hyukjae sudah sembuh.

Dia masih mencoba menyentuhku. Tidak berhenti setelah sekali dua kali aku benar-benar menolaknya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menggunakan tanganku hingga menampar dan menyadarkannya.

Aku tidak akan pernah bergairah jika melihat seorang 'pasien'lah yang menggodaku. Poenisku tidak akan tegang ketika tau bahwa ini bukan hyuukie-ku. Persetan dengan yang namanya hormon sialan bernama pheromon yang membludak seperti bom atom dari tubuhnya yang sexi itu. Aku tidak akan tergoda. Tidak akan pernah jika dia masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang tubuhnya lakukan dengan gerakan sensual itu. Teruskan saja, dan kita lihat, apakah aku benar-benar akan tahluk dengan wajah manis menggodamu itu, brat.

Aku mulai kesal. Lelah sekali. Sangat sangat lelah. Bukan ini yang kuharapkan bodoh, sama sekali bukan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu.

Kutarik tangannya kuat ke kamar mandi. Mendudukkannya di toilet dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin yang membuka matanya seketika. Membuatnya mendadak ketakutan melihat begitu banyak air di sekelilingnya.

"sadar?"

Matanya mengamatiku sejenak. Kemudian menunduk lagi dan diam. Aku tidak bicara dengan robot,kan?

"sebenarnya, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sampai kau benar-benar bicara, dengan mulutmu itu, heh?"

Kulemparkan makian pada dinding, biarkan memantul dan hilang tanpa jejak. Persis seperti dia yang bahkan tidak akan menganggap semua omonganku ini. Dinding paling keras dan sakit.

Aku terduduk di depannya. Wajahku tepat di depan kakinya yang langsing dan indah. Kupegang tangannya, menarik wajahnya untuk melihatku. Mengembalikan sinar di mata itu. Mengembalikan kesadarannya. Membuatnya menjadi hyukjae yang kucintai.

"tanganku sakit." Rengekku padanya yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "tadi tidak 'sengaja' membentur dinding. Sakit sekali. Semoga tidak patah." Kuberikan tangan kananku ke depannya. Memperlihatkan jari tengah dan manisku yang membengkak dan sakit jika digerakkan.

Hyuukie menggenggamnya pelan, memijitnya halus dan membirkan bagian tanganku yang itu kaku beberapa saat.

"auch!"

Dia memukul tanganku pelan, menambah denyutannya menjadi dua kali lipat.

"kau itu laki-laki, kenapa manja sekali." Omelnya dan terus mengurut milikku. Jauhkan pikiran tentang 'mengurut' sesuatu di selangkanganku,ok?!

"ibuku selalu memberi lebih dari yang kuminta. Kurasa dari sana sifat itu berasal."

Kuamati wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu,bibirnya yang lebih banyak diam. Lehernya yang putih, bersih. Si sialan itu bodoh karna menyakitimu.

"kau tidak tidur di sofa," tanyanya yang lebih mirip pernyataan tanpa tanda tanya.

"kau tau?" kukira selama ini dia tidak tau kalau aku lebih memilih tidur di sofa dan baru pindah kekamar saat pagi buta.

"aku perlu beberapa alat untuk memperbaiki sepeda di garasi."

Aku masih melihatnya. Tak terlalu menanggapi apa yang dia katakan.

"aku perlu beberapa alat hae." Tandasnya lagi.

"he?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"antar aku ke toko untuk membelinya."

"ahh, ok." Aku hanya mendengus. Berharap tidak akan terlalu membosankan seperti pengalamanku yang terakhir kali. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu.

#whitepurple#

"aku pergi!" seruku kuat. Bertanya, kemana perginya istriku itu di pagi hari seperti ini? Berharap dia akan datang, mencium bibirku sejenak dan mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' dengan apron yang hanya berfungsi sebagai baju bikini versi istri rumah tangga.

Kuputar bola mataku memikirkan opsi terkahir tadi.

"hyuk, kau tidak mau mengantarku?" tanyaku dengan suara lantang, berharap dia akan mendengar dan datang secepatnya. Terpogoh-pogoh dengan bekal di tangan kanannya.

"hyuk? Aku merindukanmu!"

Sebuah pukulan di belakang kepalaku membuatku ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pedas untuk melenyapkan sakitnya.

"damn it!" pengen kutelan kembali makianku saat melihatnya yang memicing tajam. Rasanya lidahku seperti ada yang menarik kebelakang hingga jatuh ke pangkalnya.

"ada apa?"

"aku akan berangkat." Jawabku pelan. Menunduk patuh padanya yang masih mendengus sebal.

"hmm."

"tidak ada ciuman?"

"tidak."

"itu bisa jadi bekalku untuk seharian ini, hyuk! Kau tega?"

"ya."  
>ada rasa kecewa, tapi yang paling besar adalah perasaan lemas. Seolah aku tidak mendapat sarapan 4 sehat 5 sempurna ditambah ciuman penambah stamina.<p>

"hae," kakiku membeku saat dengan singkat bibirnya menempel di bbirku. Melumatnya perlahan dan melepasnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkanku yang mencoba menahan senyum bodoh perusak pertahanan cool seorang lee donghae.

Yang terpenting bukan betapa manisnya situasi ini. Tapi seberapa besar perubahan yang telah terjadi dalam diri hyuukie. Dia tidak takut lagi. Dia memanggilku dengan nama, dan sebuah kecupan yang dia berikan secara sadar.

Aku mencintaimu.

#whitepurple#

Baju renang onepiece hitam memeluk erat seluruh tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan otot-otot ulet yang terus menari di dalam air pada renang gaya bebasnya. Otot lengan, kaki dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna menghasilkan tubuh semampai tanpa bahu lebar. Hyuukie tau, jika ia terlalu sering berenang bahunya akan menjadi lebar. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu suka melihat salah satu bagian tubuhnya lebih besar dari yang lain.

Tubuhnya mengambang rileks menghadap angkasa, menutup matanya untuk menghalau cahaya yang masih berpendar tajam. Membuat matanya sakit.

Hyuukie belum menyiapkan makan malam, entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan pegal. Semenjak bangun tadi pagi kepalanya pusing dan lemas. Belum lagi serangan ngantuk yang berkelanjutan tak menambah baik apapun di tubuhnya.

Bosan, dia sangat bosan.

Tangannya menggapai ponsel di pinggir kolam. Menaikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di lantai. Sadar tak sadar, ia mengetik sebuah nomer yang sudah dihafalnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"halo?" jawab suara serak di seberang, membuat hati hyuukie rasanya mengembang senang. "halo?"

Menikmati suara dalamnya yang indah. Atau kalau harus bilang, sebenarnya suara itu sangat seksi dan menggairahkan.

"hai." Jawab hyuukie pelan. Menunggu reaksi mantan suaminya disana. Tapi yang ada hanya keheningan. Menyadari jika keduanya sama-sama rindu dengan suara masing-masing.

"I miss you." Lanjutnya dengan suara halus yang penuh kasih. Sedangkan siwon masih berdiam di seberang sana.

"dan kau pasti tau aku lebih merindukanmu." Jawaban siwon membuat hyuukie bahagia. Seolah semua luka, darah, emosi tak pernah terjadi antar keduanya.

Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat di dunia ini. Sejahat apapun orang itu, pasti ada kebaikan di dalamnya. dan hyuukie tau. Damn it! Dia sudah bersama siwon 4 tahun, itupun belum dihitung masa pacaran mereka dua tahun. Tak mungkin hyuukie lupa bagaimana watak, kelebihan dan kekurangan mantan suaminya. Ia sadar. Sepenuhnya sadar. Menurutmu, apa yang membuat hyuukie bisa tahan selama itu selain karna ia tau. Ada sisi baik di belakang semua tingkah kasar suaminya yang dulu.

Berhenti bicara omong kosong bahwa siwon itu jahat, siwon itu bajingan, siwon itu pecundang yang telah menyiksa istrinya sendiri sampai kena gangguan jiwa. Sadar, saat mungkin ia melakukannya karna cinta. Karna begitulah caranya siwon berkomunikasi dengan istrinya. Sadar, jika dia hanya butuh sedikit pertolongan untuk membuatnya menjadi normal dan berhenti menyakiti hyuukie. Sadarlah. Hitam tidak akan bisa disebut hitam jika tidak ada putih.

"saranghae."

#WHITEPURPLE#

Hyuukie hanya diam dan menunduk. Dia merasa bahagia bisa melihat pria ini sekali lagi. Meskipun kulitnya lebih pucat dengan dandanan yang berantakan, siwon tetap terlihat tampan.

"kau terlihat mengerikan."

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, memotong daging di piringnya dengan mata mengantuk dan merah.

"apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang duda menyedihkan sepertiku, ma'am?" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum sarkastis tapi lucu, hyuukie tertawa pelan.

"well, setidaknya aku berharap kau tidak sepucat ini."

Hyuukie mengukir tangan siwon dengan telunjuknya, merasakan dinginnya tangan itu.

"dimana suamimu?"

"bekerja. Dia pulang saat makan malam."

Siwon mendengus pelan, kemudian berucap langsung tentang tanggapannya.

"looks like simple perfect family, eh?"

"it is." Jawab hyuukie ambigu. Pikirannya membayangkan sifat suami barunya yang terbilang sempurna. Hanya terkadang sifat kekanakan dan manjanya membuat hyuukie harus mendesah sebal.

"what?"

"hmm?"

"apa yang kau pikirkan barusan?"

"nothing." Hyuukie menggeleng lemah dan memandangi makanan siwon. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat malas untuk makan, bahkan terkadang seharian hyuukie tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"oh, teruslah berbohong pada mantan suami bodohmu ini."

"it's really is, nothing."

"bicth."

Hyuukie hanya memutar bola matanya dan bermain dengan tangan siwon yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Hyuukie menunggu siwon sedikit fokus dari pada hanya berbaring di pangkuannya dan hampir tertidur.

"sudah sebulan lebih sejak aku sadar apa arti kata ngantuk dan tidur. Kau itu setan. Setan murahan yang selalu mengganggu tidurku." Perkataan siwon menjelaskan banyak alasan kenapa matanya merah dan wajahnya kuyu seperti itu. "bahkan aku tidak sadar, seberapa pentingnya makan jika tidak ada kau di rumah."

" dan kuharap sifat keras kepalamu itu tidak menurun pada anak kita."

Mata siwon terbuka, tak ada lagi ngantuk yang memberati matanya.

"maksutmu?" tanyanya, bangkit dari pangkuan hyuukie dengan tangan yang menggapai leher putih bersih itu.

"menurutmu?" balas hyuukie dengan sebuah seringaian menggoda. Membuat siwon berteriak gusar, menubruk hyuukie hingga berbaring di sofa dan menggigit leher putihnya hingga darah menjadi tinta di kanvas leher sang mantan. Berceceran darah dengan pola abstrak yang malah kelihatan lebih indah serta menggoda untuk dipandang.

"I love you bicth."

"I love you too."

_So let me go,_

_I don't wanna be, your hero._

_I don't wanna be a good man._

_Just wanna fight with every one else._

_Your mascarade,_

_I don't wanna be apart of your parade._

_Everyone deserve a chance to,_

_Walk with everyone else._

Mataku terbuka. Mendapati kekelaman malam yang membingkai kamarku. Jantungku masih berdetak kuat, kencang, seolah meronta ingin mulutku berteriak dan menangis.

Kulihat hyuukie masih tidur. Malam pertama aku bisa kembali ke kamarku. Tidur di sampingnya yang telah bersedia memakai kimono yang kubelikan dulu.

Itu hanya mimpi.

Itu hanya mimpi.

Mimpi bodoh yang kelewat seperti nyata.

Hyuukie tidak akan kembali ke orang itu. Seberapapun 'dia' bisa berubah menjadi baik atau memang aslinya sudah baik. Hyuukie tidak akan kembali padanya. Aku yakin.

"hyuukie."

"hm?" tanggapnya tanpa membuka mata.

"aku takut."

Kulihat bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Memukul kepalaku pelan kemudian mengelus rambutku yang berantakan karna keringat dingin.

"punggungmu pasti telah jatuh cinta dengan sofa sampai tidak mau diajak tidur di kamar."

Aku hanya diam. Menarik tubuhnya untuk kupeluk. Menyalakan lampu kamar dan mencoba berpikir logis. Sudah saatnya aku berhenti melakukan hal bodoh hanya karna sebuah mimpi buruk.

"mimpi apa?"

"kau. kau berubah menjadi mermaid cantik pemakan manusia ganteng sepertiku. Kau menyeretku ke dalam laut saat aku terpesona melihat wajah cantikmu, kemudian memakanku dan membiarkan ususku mengambang di antara ombak pinggir pantai pada pagi harinya."

Hyuukie mendengus pelan. Sedikit tak terima dengan subjek yang menjadi 'dirinya' dalam mimpiku. Tak sepenuhnya salah. Karna aku ingat, sebelum mimpi hyuukie 'ehem' kembali ke pelukan orang idiot itu, aku benar-benar memimpikan dia yang menjadi mahluk cantik berspesies ikan. Mungkin keseringan nonton film the pirates of caribean. Atau apalah itu namanya, aku lupa.

"berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perutku mual. Bahkan anakmu tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Aku meringis pelan menyadari ucapanku barusan. Sial, salah lagi, salah lagi.

"hei, yang di dalam. Maafkan appa karna mengatakan sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya. Appa janji, tidak akan memperlihatkan film the pirates of caribean sampai kau berumur 30 tahun." Kukecup pelan perut hyuk yang semakin membesar kian hari. Ini baru sebulan lebih 2 minggu, tapi kenapa perutnya sudah mulai membuncit?

"mataku yang salah, atau memang perutmu mulai membesar?"

"bukannya itu wajar? Dasar bodoh." Aku berteriak pelan saat hyuukie lagi-lagi memukul kelapaku tak tanggung-tanggung.

"anni. Biasanya baru terlihat saat 2 atau 3 bulan,kan?"

"darimana kau tau?" tanya hyuukie kaget.

"aku baca di internet." Jawabku cuek meskipun dalam hati bersorak senang karna telah belajar beberapa buku tebal tentang ibu hamil. Meskipun dalam kasus hyuukie adalah laki-laki hamil tapi sudahlah, sama saja. Buktinya hyuukie juga menjadi lebih rewel seperti wanita hamil lainnya.

"hmm."

"kau mau tidur lagi?" tanyaku seolah yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah hal tabu memalukan.

"kenapa memangnya?" jawabnya dengan nada meninggi. Membuatku menciut dan menelan ludah dalam diam.

"tunggulah aku tidur lebih dulu. Aku masih takut, sayang." Rengekku.

"kapan kau akan tidur kalau terus cerewet seperti itu, hae?!" katanya makin jengkel. Kenapa sekarang dia yang nyata malah jauh lebih menakutkan dari mermaid di mimpiku?

Aku menutup mataku paksa. Sekali lagi memperingatkannya untuk tidak tidur sampai aku benar-benar telah ngorok.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Hari libur. Aku masih ingin berbaring. Tak mau tau dengan matahari yang sudah tinggi atau panasnya cahayanya yang mengenai kakiku.

"tutup jendelanya hyuk, aku mau tidur."

Gumamku. Menyadari hyuukie yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir mengambil baju kotor.

"bangun. Olaharaga atau bantu aku mencuci baju."

"aku ngantukkkkkkkkkkk."

"mesin cucinya mati. Aku mau ke tempat londry. Sekalian beli sayur."

"hmmm."

"aku pergi."

"hmm." Istriku memang rajin. Hehe. Dia bisa semuanya sendiri sekalipun mesin cucinya mati dan harus keluar . . .

Sendiri?

HYUUKIE KELUAR SENDIRI?!

Aku berlari sampai menuruni tangga, menyentak tangannya yang tengah membawa baju kotor dalam plastik.

"KAU MAU KEMANA?!" bentakku tak sabaran. "BILANG SAJA KAU MAU KETEMU MANTAN SUAMIMU KAN?! TERUS BERDUAAN DAN . . . DAN . . . dan . . ."

"dan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sial. Mimpi sialan itu memberiku semacam kekhawatiran tak wajar yang membuatku malu di depan istriku sendiri.

"eum, tak apa. Tunggu aku. Aku akan mengantarmu, ne? jangan pergi sebelum aku kembali."

Kulihat hyuukie hanya melongo dan membiarkanku berlari lagi ke lantai dua.

Omake

Di pasar. Hyuukie ketemu dengan seorang ibu yang tengah mendorong kereta bayinya di salah satu stan pembelanjaan. Yang membuat hyuukie begitu tertarik adalah ibu itu mendorong dua kereta bayi sekaligus.

"mereka kembar?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar penuh bling-bling pink di sekitarnya.

"nde, mereka kembar identik." Jawab sang ibu yang juga langsung masuk ke mode bling-bling pink di sekitar ikan asing yang berderet di samping kanan.

"oh, kawai! Manisnya." Hyuukie mencoba menggapai salah satu pipi bayi gembul yang tengah tertidur. Menimangnya pelan. " bagaimana anda bisa hamil anak kembar, omonim?"

"aku juga tak tau, tapi dulu, saat aku hamil. Tidak sengaja, ada buah pisang yang dempet di pasar. Karna bentuknya unik jadi kubeli, kemudian kumakan dengan suamiku. Dan jadilah anak kami kembar. Bukankah itu manis" sang ibu tertawa tanpa aku mengerti apa yang lucu dari omongannya.

"oh, souka,ne? sugoi. Omonim, kuharap omonim selalu sehat bersama anak-anak yang manis ini." Kata hyuukie sebelum berlalu dan menarik tanganku kuat untuk mengikutinya.

"hae! Carikan aku pisang kembar!"

He?

Dan akhirnya selama seminggu penuh, perutku harus full terisi pisang dengan berbagai bentuk serta ukuran yang membuatku pusing bagaimana memakannya.

Tak taukah kau hyuk, aku tidak suka pisang T.T

TBC/ END

Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Maaf tidak bisa bales riviewnya –mungkin minggu depan kalau gk batuk lagi. Rasanya sebel bgt waktu dibaca ulang ternyata jelek. Lebay, sok romantis. Pengen gk di publish tapi juga males nyimpen di laptop. Hasil gagal itu harusnya emang di buang. Koin yg udah cacat, mending di leburin, dibakar, ditempa, dicairin, kemudian di jadikan koin baru yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terkadang Hal yang rusak, mending sekalian dihancurin untuk bisa jadi sesuatu yang lebih baik.


	4. tanggung jawab

#WHITEPURPLE#

"itu tanggung jawabku." Kepedihan dalam suara seseorang yang tidak lagi pantas disebut sebagai 'manusia' menurutku. Mengingat semua tingkah bejadnya yang suka selingkuh, nyaris membunuh anaknya, dan sama sekali tidak ada hal baik yang dia lakukan.

"lari dari tanggung jawab hanya menjadikanku sakit. Takut. Muak. Aku seperti dikejar-kejar oleh rasa takut. Aku lelah. Kumohon, biarkan aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki semua yang sudah kurusak. Hanya dengan itu aku bisa tenang. Setidaknya, aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi rasa takutku."

Sang istri hanya diam. Dandanannya yang bersih, elegan dan tidak berlebihan membuatku mengidentifikasikannya sebagai seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingku dengan mata memicing malas. Tajam, seolah ingin mencebik melihat semuanya.

"kenapa harus meminta ijinku? Kau bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa harus aku tau. Ini tidak penting untukku." Balas istrinya tenang. Tak ada lagi rasa yang menjadikannya marah atau muak, itu pertanda bahwa dia sudah sangat menganggap suaminya sebagai orang asing. Seseorang yang hanya kau jumpai di jalan lewat begitu saja.

"ya. Kau benar. Kenapa aku harus bicara padamu tentang semua omong kosong ini." Si pria menjadi tenang. Pikirannya mulai tertata tanpa ada campur tangan emosi yang membuat semuanya seolah lebih kacau dari pada seharusnya. " aku hanya ingin berubah. Menjadi lebih baik. Untuk bisa mendapatkanmu lagi."

Sang istri mendongak kaget. Matanya mulai berkaca ketika melihat orang yang dulu dicintainya kini berubah –katanya. Dan adegan tidak jelas itu ditutup dengan sang suami yang tiba-tiba mencium istrinya di bibir. Membuatku harus menutup mata dan membersihkan kerongkongan secara kasar. Sialan.

Aku menoleh ke samping, melihat istriku yang hanya diam sambil mengupas apel.

"aku tidak suka film tidak berbobot seperti itu. Jadi berhentilah menontonnya, arachi?" tangannya menggeplak kasar tanganku yang mengambil seiris apel dalam piringnya.

"ada banyak pelajaran psikologi yang bisa kuambil dari film itu. Ambil contoh saja, aku sedang melawan diriku sendiri untuk tidak kecanduan dengan film romance ?"

"itu bukan film romance." Bibirku disumpalnya dengan sebuah irisan apel yang irisannya tidak main-main. Ini lebih terasa seperti disumpal dari pada disuapi. "itu sinetron."

"tak ada bedanya menurutku." Balasku tak mau kalah.

"kenapa kau begitu egois? Keras kepala."

"memang kau tidak?"

"ya. Semua manusia punya sifat keras kepala lee donghae. Tapi itu tergantung kau mau menunjukkannya atau tidak."

Dari matanya aku tau dia marah. Apa omonganku keterlaluan? Kadang, aku mengatakan sesuatu langsung tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, menganggap semuanya hanya main-main, tidak peka, dan menghasilkan beberapa orang yang tersakiti karna itu.

"mianhe." Kadang memang aku keras kepala, hingga permintaan maaf itu tidak tulus dalam hati. Hanya keluar untuk mendamaikan masalah. Bukan 'minta maaf' dalam artian aku menyesal melakukannya.

"lupakan. Kurasa kita memang ada kesamaan. Dan kesamaan itu membuatku marah." Jawabnya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku yang bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Menikah bukan hal yang mudah. Banyak orang mengatakan itu. Tapi aku baru sadar sekarang. Saat dua orang tinggal dalam satu rumah. Sifat-sifat mereka, ketidak cocokan, watak yang bertentangan atau malah sama-sama ingin mengungguli. Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan semua perbedaan itu, menjadikannya terbiasa, saling menerima, dan bahkan memahami satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti membaca dongeng cinderella sebelum tidur. Mustahil.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Aku menemukannya menangis di sudut kamar. Dengan tangan yang terus membelai perutnya. Suara isakannya bahkan mampu membangunkanku yang sudah tertidur nyenyak sedari tadi. Bingung, dan canggung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan apa yang hyuukie harapkan untuk kulakukan. Aghr, ini memusingkan sialan!

Tangisan yang begitu miris hingga aku ingin ikut menangis di sampingnya. Kalau bukan karna ego yang sekali lagi menang di atas emosi. Ck,peran apa yang harus kumainkan. Kalau aku hanya dipusingkan oleh semua hal aneh dikepalaku, kapan aku bisa bergeraknya?! Idiot.

"hyuukie." Kudekati dia, menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. "mianhe."

Ok, itu bukan kata terbaik, atau termenangkan untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi hanya itu yang kupikirkan. Hanya itu yang sanggup keluar. Bilang aku bodoh. Karna nyatanya aku memang masih bodoh untuk menghadapi situasi macam ini.

"kau tau," katanya sebagai awal sebuah cerita.

"hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah, saat ibuku tau, bahwa siwon menyakitiku. Airmatanya, kepahamannya bahwa aku terluka, itu hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan. Lebih dari semua siksaan siwon padaku."entah kenapa kekesalanku pada namja sialan itu masihlah ada, dan malah semakin bertambah.

"aku begitu menyayangi ibu bahkan rela menutup semuanya. Berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi saat dia tau, kemudian menangis, aku merasa gagal. Aku merasa benci, aku merasa sakit. Akan kulakukan apapun, apapun, agar ibuku tidak pernah bersedih." Matanya mengamatiku. Sesekali tangannya menyeka wajahnya yang telah memerah menahan isakan. "bagaimana mungkin ada perasaan seperti ini? Ada cinta yang bahkan lebih kuat dari ketakutanku akan kematian."

Hyuukie menepuk dadanya kuat. Menghentikan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. "aku melakukan semuanya. Sebaik yang kubisa, sekuat yang kulakukan. Untuk menjaga mereka. Kubuang semua emosiku untuk membuat mereka tidak tau. Biarlah aku hancur, tapi di depan mereka aku adalah anak tersempurna yang pernah ada. biarlah aku sakit jika didepannya aku akan selalu tersenyum, bahagia, sempurna." Matanya melihatku lagi, "bukankah itu yang semua ibu inginkan dari anaknya? Melihat mereka bahagia dengan kehidupannya?"

Matanya menajam, menghujamku dengan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa. Nafasnya mulai tersengal. Sedikit terputus karna hyuukie tidak mau ada suara isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"bagaimana mungkin egoku akan menang melawan rasa itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada ego, untuk seorang anak yang akan memberikan apapun untuk kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Bagaimana mungkin ada ego, untukku yang menjaga mereka.

"aku takut.

"aku takut, saat nanti dia juga mengalaminya." Tangannya menempel di perut. Meremas bajunya dengan kasar dan terlalu protektif. "saat dia tau aku ibunya. Saat ia sadar seberapa cintanya pada orang tuanya. Saat ia tau, rasanya sakit melihat ibunya terluka, ibunya menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan hae? Aku tidak mau anakku merasakan ini semua. Saat dia harus menangis diam-diam hanya agar orang tuanya tidak tau. Saat dia harus menahan air matanya, memperlihatkan senyumnya hanya agar ibunya mengerti dia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin bilang tak apa, tak apa menangis di depanku nanti. Tak apa jika kau terluka. Tapi perasaannya untuk tak pernah membebani orang tuanya akan memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Untuk membunuh semua ego kesenangannya. Untuk bertahan menghadapi apapun dan tetap baik-baik saja. Tak peduli seberapa rusaknya dia, bukankah dia akan selalu menjadi anakku,hae?"

Lgi-lagi, mata itu seperti menerorku, membuatku merasakan apa yang hyuukie rasakan. Dan itu tidaklah mengenakkan. Aku masih tak mau dibilang cengeng dalam hubungan rumah tanggaku dengan hyuukie. Aku tidak akan menangis. Tak akan pernah.

"dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang kuat. Saat belajar tersenyum meski sakit, hanya untukmu agar tenang. Jika memang pilihannya seperti itu, aku akan bangga padanya." Yah, aku akan bangga dengannya. Apapun pilihannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ada ego, untuk seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai?

Kau mengajariku banyak hal. Banyak hal yang kutau tapi tidak kumengerti. Seberapa sering ibu guru SDku mengajari rasa tanggung jawab, rasa rendah hati adalah sifat yang mulia? Aku hafal, aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak memahaminya. Sekarang aku mengerti, bahwa tidak mungkin ada keegoisan untuk orang yang kau cintai. Tak tau darimana rasa itu datang. Tapi saat ia ada, kau tau pasti, bahwa itu memang cinta.

Kita memang orang asing, yang tinggal dalam satu rumah setelah mengikat janji suci. Tapi mungkin dari sanalah, aku mengenalmu dengan cinta. Cinta tanpa keegoisan. Bukan cinta jika aku masih mementingkan egoku. Karna dari awalpun, rasa itu sudah hilang, kalah telak dengan kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

"aku akan melindungimu, dalam bentuk yang mungkin tak kau sadari. Tapi itulah caraku mencintaimu." Kukecup puncak kepalanya. Meruntuhkan pertahananku dan menangis diam di rambutnya. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku.

"kau baik-baik saja, kau baik-baik saja. Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu. Dan ibu tau, kau pasti akan selalu menyayangiku. Tak selamanya rasa sayang membawa kebahagiaan anakku. Dan saat tangis menyertainya, percayalah, bahwa tangisan itu adalah salah satu bentuk cintamu pada ibu. Ibu menyayangimu. Ibu menyayangimu. Jadilah anak kuat. Yah, jadilah anak kuat seperti ibu. Tahan tangismu. Tetaplah tersenyum. Tunjukkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tanggung semuanya seorang diri seberapa sakitpun itu, seberapa sakitpun lukamu. Karna itu bentuk cintamu yang paling besar sekalipun yang paling tidak kelihatan. Ne?"

Kadang, aku lupa. Sebarap besar cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya. Tapi nanti, aku pasti tau, seberapa besar cinta itu. Tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkannya, tapi aku tau pasti berapa takarannya. Mungkin cintaku kalah dengan ibumu, tapi percayalah, perasaan itu juga sudah berhasil menyuntikku.

Aku mencintaimu.

Sangat.

Dan kau pasti tau itu. Dengan sangat sangat mudah. Itulah cinta. Tak ada ukurannya, tapi kau tau pasti seberapa besarnya itu.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Seolah semuanya hanya ilusi, saat aku bangun dan mendapati hyuukie kembali dingin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa-apaan itu.

"apa itu?" telunjukku menunjuk sepeda warna putih yang terparkir tepat menghalangi jalanku menuju mobil.

"sepedamu." Jawabnya tak peduli, masih mempersiapkan bekal makan siangku.

"lalu, kenapa kau taruh disitu? Mobilku tidak bisa lewat hyuukie." Rengekku padanya yang masih diam tak peduli. aku lupa fakta bahwa hyuukie telah berhasil memperbaiki sepeda bututku hingga menjadi sebagus ini haruslah mendapat pujian. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang.

"gwaenchanna. Mulai sekarang kau akan menggunakan sepeda itu untuk pulang pergi ke rumah sakit." Senyumnya sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang. Malah semakin horor.

"MWO?!"

"aish, jinja. Berhentilah menjerit layaknya perempuan lee donghae. Itu menyebalkan." Geramnya tak suka. Hampir tangannya melayang memukul kepalaku.

"anni, maksutku. Hyuukie, serius, rumah sakitku jauh! 25 km dari sini. Kau bisa membuatku mati!"

Plak. Akhirnya timpukan kekesalannya itu berakhir juga dikepalaku yang pasti benjol. Masih Untung dia tidak menggunakan alat masaknya untuk menikamku.

"tidak ada orang yang mati hanya karena sepedaan 25 kilo. Jangan bercanda denganku. Lagi pula, bersepeda itu menyehatkan, murah. Kau tau, sekarang dunia sudah akan kehabisan minyak bumi. Hanya tinggal beberapa tahun lagi sampai bensin itu habis, punah, tak ada, the end. Lalu, mau dikemanakan mobil-mobil bagusmu itu? Untuk pajangan? Oh please. Yang terpenting, aku masih ingin anakku tau, seperti apa bensin itu. Jadi please, lee donghae, berhentilah main-main dan membuang kesempatanmu untuk menjaga ekosistem dan menghemat energi. Pabho."

Mulutku menganga mendengarya yang berbicara terlalu banyak. Hoooooo, sejak kapan dia menjadi cerewet seperti ini! Aigoo.

"hyuk, aku bisa telat." Bujukku sekali lagi.

"salahmu, kenapa masih belum bangun pagi! Dasar dokter gadungan mesum menyebalkan!" jeritnya marah seraya menghentak bekalku masuk ke dalam tas dengan kasar. Nyaris sekali lagi melayangkan jitakannya dikepalaku sebelum aku mengatakan 'setuju' untuk menaiki sepeda itu.

Hhhhh, kenapa jadi begini T.T

"harusnya kau bangga, hanya orang-orang pintar yang sadar bahwa bumi ini akan kehilangan salah satu bahan bakar paling mendunia saat ini. Minyak bumi. Tanpa minyak bumi, mau dikemanakan itu semua mobil, motor , alat-alat yang pake bensin?! Harusnya kau sadar, seberapa pusingnya mereka mencari **RENEWABLE** energi hanya untuk membuat dunia tetep bisa bertahan sekalipun minyak bumi telah habis."

"itu pertanyaan?"

"tidak! Tidak untuk orang sepertimu lee donghae yang sekalipun sudah kujelaskan berapa kalipun tidak akan mengerti, kau hanya mengerti bagaimana emosi pasienmu, bagaimana membuat mereka normal, bagaimana . . ."

Kulumat pelan bibirnya yang masih mengomel. Menikmati pagiku yang sempat tertunda. Tak apa pagi tanpa ciuman hyuukie. Yah, kurasa begitu kalau aku tak mau dibilang 'berlebihan'.

"dan bagaimana aku menenangkan emosi pasienku." Sambungku. Berhenti sejenak melumat bibirnya dan membelai pipinya yang halus. Menjilatnya perlahan dan menimbulkan sesuatu bergerak di selangkanganku.

Aku mau kerja. Kembali tidur, dasar mahluk bodoh.

Hyuukie terdiam. Menggosok lehernya perlahan. Dan menahan nafasnya yang hampir mendesah kuat. Dia menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesemutan kecil yang membuat wajahnya memanas.

"aku pergi." Kukecup lehernya kuat. Tepat di jakun mungilnya yang indah. "sayang."

Matanya bergerak gelisah. Bibirnya membuka untuk bernafas seolah semuanya biasa saja. Tangannya masih menggosok-gosok pipinya dengan gerakan seolah ingin mengusir lebah dari sana.

"eum." Balasnya pelan. "aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Katanya pelan. Sebuah senyuman kecil dan kemudian meninggalkanku malu dengan tangan yang masih terus menggosok pipinya merah.

Aku bahagia. Tapi . . .

Saat mataku lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan sepeda bagus itu, yang keluar hanya senyuman garing dan sebuah dengusan tanda awal penderitaan.

Aku pasti mati.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"wae? Apa permainan istrimu begitu hebat di ranjang sampai kau ngos-ngosan layaknya babi kehabisan nafas seperti itu, eh?"

Ingin kucekik leher bocah tak tau diri ini kalau bukan karna tenagaku yang sudah hampir lowbat saat sampai di rumah sakit.

"kapan kau bisa berhenti berbicara sefrontal itu kalau menyangkut masalah ranjang, bodoh."

"mungkin suatu hari nanti." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "jadi benar sehebat itu?"

"aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli apa yang kau bicarakan cho kyuhyun."

"kenapa kau marah. Aku Cuma tanya."

"dan aku capek. Bisakah kau keluar?"

"tidak. Aku mau masih mau main."

Gigiku menggertak sebal. Nyaris melumat apapun yang ada di mulutku kalaupun ada sesuatu disana.

"apa hidupmu Cuma kau isi dengan sex dan main?"

"mostly."

"DAMN IT! Kyu! Aku lelah!"

"dan aku Cuma mau main."

Dan akhirnya perdebatan itu akan selalu 'blunder' sampai kapanpun. Berputar terus menerus di tempat yang sama tanpa ada mula dan akhirnya. Itulah jebakan seorang cho kyuhyun yang kadang membuatku bingung sendiri dari mana dia belajar untuk menjebakku ikut dalam permainannya.

"ok, terserahmu. Aku tidak peduli. aku. Tidak. Peduli. I'm done. Aku capek. Dan aku tidak akan mendengar sedikitpun omonganmu, atau terlihat mendengar omonganmu, atau membalas omonganmu, atau peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan! Jadi terserahmu. I'm done."

"kalau dia sehebat itu, aku ingin mencobanya." Seringaiannya membuat mataku membulat geram. " yah, meskipun dia laki-laki, dan aku normal tentu saja, tapi menurutku tak apa mencoba hal baru. Betulkan, lee donghae?!"

Kucengkram lehernya kuat, menghajar wajahnya beberapa kali.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARB!"

Setelah beberapa kali, dan akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Terduduk di depan tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"puas?" tanyanya dengan seringaian yang masih sama. Tak peduli jika bibirnya telah sobek dan berdarah di sana sini.

"jangan sekali-kali berbicara seperti itu tentang hyuukie. Aku akan membunuhmu."

"kau benar-benar mencintainya,eh?"

Aku hanya diam, tak membalas ucapannya meskipun terlihat sekali kalau dia tengah serius sekarang.

"jadi seperti itu cinta." Matanya memandang awang-awang ruanganku kosong. Seolah menerawang. Pertama kalinya kulihat bocah ini seperti kerasukan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"hmm, pukulanmu tak ada rasanya kok."

"bukan itu maksutku bodoh. Kau terlihat aneh. Maksutku, lebih aneh dari keanehanmu sehari-hari."

"kau ngomong apa sih,"

"ahh, sudahlah, lupakan. Kau mau bicara apa?" aku tau pasti, gak mungkin anak ini kesini Cuma mau menggangguku.

"aku . . . bingung." WHAT! Seorang cho kyuhyun bingung?! Elien gak jelas ini bingung!

"wae?" mencoba terlihat tenang dan cool seperti biasanya.

"apa itu cinta?"

Merinding. Rasanya mulutku hampir berbusa dan menggelepar layaknya ikan keracunan makanan anjing. Anggaplah seperti itu. Serius. Nih anak pasti udah kerasukan.

"ke dukun yok!"

"ngapain?"

"ya ngobatin loe! Gua takut nih!" rengekku menarik tangannya untuk pergi. Nih anak emang bener harus diobatin.

Tangannya menyingkirkan tanganku yang sudah gemetaran menariknya.

"sepertinya kau yang gila. Aku baik-baik aja. Tapi kayaknya, gua lagi jatuh cinta."

DUARRR! CTARR!

Suara petir seolah menjadi latar belakang ekspresiku saat ini. Langit hitam plus hujan es lengkap sudah jadi background kastil rumah hantu. Serem.

"nanti kalau gua pingsan, tolong panggilin ambulance ya." Kataku sebelum siap-siap rebahan di lantai.

"serius hae. Aku jatuh cinta. aku tidak tau kapan mulainya. Tapi rasanya aku tau, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat hyuukie, bagaimana perasaanmu saat tau dia sakit, dan bagaimana usahamu untuk membuatnya sembuh. Aku mengalaminya. Dan itu membuatku sakit."

Pertama kalinya, kulihat wajah itu terluka. Wajah yang biasanya selalu memasang topeng sombong nan angkuhnya. Wajah yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya pujian, hanya ada kritik untuk menjatuhkan. Kini seperti terluka. Meskipun hanya diam. Aku tau dia sedang kesusahan. Payah. Karna ini pertama kalinya, dan dia tidak tau apa-apa mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dasar bodoh.

"kau serius?" tanyaku sekali lagi memastikan kalau kepalanya masih disangga oleh lehernya.

"kapan aku pernah bercanda, bodoh."

Hoo, betul juga. Kapan orang ini pernah 'bercanda'?

Kubantu tangannya, menariknya untuk duduk di sampingku dan memberikan air minum dari atas meja.

"nugu?" tanyaku, setengah penasaran dan setengahnya lagi hanya ingin mengisi kekosongan di antara kami. Biasanya, akan menyenangkan bicara dengan kyuhyun. Saat dia dengan jailnya, kesombongannya, dan kefrontalannya yang jujur membuatku seolah menjadi anak muda selamanya. Tapi kini, rasanya aku sadar, kami sudah dewasa, dan tidak bisa bermain-main dengan kehidupan –sial- kami lagi.

"tidak mau memberitahuku? Bodoh. Payah. Kalau kau tidak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Maka bersabarlah, bersabarlah untuk tidak tau. Dan diam. Nanti kau akan tau sendiri kemana kau harus pergi."

"mong kosong darimana itu," matanya melirikku sebal. Sama seperti kebanyakan anak muda, kata-kata melanklis tak akan menyentuhnya, atau membuat mereka mengerti. Itu hanya frasa, susunan kata yang kedengaran kemudian hilang begitu saja. Wuuush. Tertiup angin.

"molla. Aku hanya bicara apa yang sudah pernah kulakukan."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak membalasku atau membantahku. Bener-bener udah sarap nih anak.

Dia mengeluarkan rokok dari kantungnya. Menyulut satu kemudian menghisapnya frustasi. Rambutnya awut-awitan, dan matanya seolah tidak lagi menampakkan seorang berandalan bernama cho kyuhyun. So, kedewasaan akhirnya menghampirimu. Kau harus belajar tentang itu mulai sekarang, cho.

Dia mengulurkan rokoknya padaku. Menawariku.

"tak usah. Aku masih mau hidup sehat. Menjaga lingkungan bumi supaya tetap astri dan hemat energi." Jawabku ngawur meskipun memang itu kenyataannya. Dan dibalas oleh dengusan serta kekehan gila dari seorang dokter penyakit gila.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan dongkol saat mendapati ibuku berkunjung ke rumah. Tengah bicara ngawur dengan hyuukie yang sepertinya masih malu-malu.

"anehkan? Dulu donghae itu sangat manja sampai-sampai masih pipis dicelana waktu SMP. Hihihi. Dia sangat pendiam waktu itu, mungkin karna sifatnya itu donghae tidak punya teman, khikhikhik." Kekehnya lagi. Menganggap seolah aku tidak ada disana sedang menggigit semangka sekeras-kerasnya. Hyuukie hanya tersenyum manis saat melihat album foto keluargaku. Tangannya membelai aku yang berusia 5 tahunan.

Hhh, aku harap ini bisa mendekatkan mereka. Sudah kubilang semuanya pada ibuku. Bahwa hyuukie sakit, dan aku akan menikahinya, dulu sekali bahkan sebelum ibunya mengenalkanku pada hyuukie. papa, mama tentu saja tidak setuju. Melihat anaknya harus menikah dengan seorang duda yang sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa mengharap kepercayaan mereka bahwa aku sudah memilih yang terbaik. Memohon dengan sangat pengertiannya. Dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku.

"temo ne, saat SMA, dia bertemu denganmu hyuukie." Jelas mama dengan senyumnya yang keibuan. Membuatku tersedak kuat saat tau kemana cerita ini akan berlanjut.

"eh?" jawab hyuukie tak mengerti.

"shiranai (kau tidak tau)? Ano ne . . ."

"CHA mama! Tabeoka (ayo kita makan), na?" tawarku segera bangkit dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

"annio, donghae-ah. Mama masih mau cerita sama hyuukie." Mama memukul pelan tanganku, menyuruhku untuk kembali. Tapi aku berkeras, menariknya menjauh dan mulai bertanya macam-macam tentang keadaan papa di jepang.

"genki genki. Ayahmu masih saja suka marah-marah karna kau jarang pulang, dasar anak nakal!"

Kulihat hyuukie yang termenung sebentar kemudian ikut menyiapkan makan malam bersamaku. Kulihat dia juga penasaran, tapi mengurungkannya di depan mama.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"apa aku menyebalkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"hmm?"

"anni. Aku memaksamu bersepeda. Aku yang suka menghemat uang belanja. Aku yang terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan dan penghematan energi. Tidakkah itu mengganggumu?"

"sedikit." Kulihat wajahnya cemberut. Menarik selimutnya kuat dan memunggungiku. "temo ne, kurasa itu kelebihanmu. Kau mampu mengontrolku. Berada tetap pada garis yang menurutku benar. Tanpamu, aku tak lebih dari seorang dokter gadungan mesum menyebalkan."

Dia tertawa mendengarku menggunakan nama kesayangannya kali ini.

"berapa bulan lagi?" tanyaku sembari memeluknya dari belakang dan membelai perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

"masih lama. Baru juga 2 bulanan."

"aku tidak sabar. Bahkan ayahku sudah memaksaku membawamu ke jepang. Eotohke?" tanyaku meminta persetujuannya.

"tunggu sampai lahir ya? Aku ingin papa melihat anak ini." Tangangganya di atas tanganku. menggemgamnya erat.

"souka. Wakatta."

Ingin aku bilang kalau aku mencintainya. Apapun di tubuhnya. Aku tetap mencintainya. Hujan di luar semakin deras. Membuatku semakin meringguk mendekapnya. Membayangkan ramen dan ayam goreng. Hhhhh, pasti enak sekali waktu hujan seperti ini.

Kryuuuuk.

"kau lapar?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ini sudah tengah malam.

"eumm, hujan membuatku pengen makan ramen sama ayam goreng. Eotohke, apa ada mie instan?"

Hyuukie memutar bola matanya dan turun dari ranjang dengan kepayahan. Dia yang sudah seharian mengurus rumah yang lumayan besar ini, ditambah kehamilannya. Apakah aku tidak cukup membebaninya?

"cha, aku bisa buat sendiri. Kau tidurlah lagi."

"anni. Aku yang buatkan."

"ANNI! Kubilang aku yang buat."

Tanpa mengindahkan bentakanku dia tetap berjalan ke dapur melewatiku begitu saja.

"hyuukie!"

"wae?"

"kenapa kau begitu egois?! Biar aku sendiri yang buat!"

"aku memang egois." Bibirnya mencebik membalikkan omonganku beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat amarahku hilang seketika.

"arraseo, buatkan 2. Ayo makan bersama, ne?" kubelai pipinya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merona dengan sangat cepat. Wow, cantiknya.

Mungkin kita belum bisa mengalahkan ego masing-masing. Mengalahkan prinsip yang sama-sama kita pegang sebagai sebuah kebenaran. Tapi akan selalu ada jalan temu antar keduanya. Kalaupun tidak ada. akan kubuat itu pasti ada. untuk kita.

TBC/END

Bales review nde ^_^ (acting cute ala cwek2 jepang di pilm)

cho. .794 yo ma, itu Cuma mimpi kelewat absurt lee donghae.

jewELF tenang saja, ide tentang anaknya nanti udah dibuat, dan mungkin akan bikin reviwers terkejut. Hahaha. Just wait and see.

NovaPolariself sepertinya kita temenan di facebook o.O mungkin kalo aku gk salah berarti bener ya. Makasih reviewnya brow.

HAEHYUK IS REAL hai' tolong kasih ide buat nambah konflik di dalamnya. kayaknya ffku lempeng bgt gk ada lika-likunya. Datar jadinya.

dekdes hyuukie belum sembuh. Kalo udah sembuh pasti udah di 'gitu-gituin' lagi sama donghae.

lee ikan map yak kalo chapter ini kepanjangan dan daaaataaaaaaarrrrnya minta ampun.

Miss Chocoffee sumimasen! Kayaknya bakal jarang update karna UAS! Yosh! Aku masih pengen dapet nilai A disemua matkulku!

Carita Reffatiana yah, Alhamdulillah masih ketemu. Kalo gk ketemu gimana? Makin dikit dong yg ngeripew?! Tolong review panpct saya!

wnurutami yoi, untung donghae sabar. Keliatannya aja sabar. Aslinya sih titik titik titik.


	5. HAZARDOUS

Sedikit kecewa karna review semakin sedikit tiap chapnya. Aku emang gk terlalu peduli, bagus ato enggaknya fanfic itu, cukup aku sendiri bisa menilainya. Tapi tetep aja, rasanya males nerusin waktu liat tanggepan yg minim. Mungkin bakal jadi fictku yg mati nggantung seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini semua hanya buat nyalurin hobi, mengasah kemampuan nulisku,itung-itung biar jadi nilai plus buat bekal kerja nanti. Gk melulu tau tentang mesin ato daleman sebuah mesin, tapi juga tau sastra dan bisa membanggakan itu sebagai sebuah kelebihan. Tolong bantu saya dengan review, ne?

#jewELF eunhae alay?! Kalo begitu pasti yg ngarang juga alay.

#HHSHelviJjang kapan ngidamnya ya? O.O hahaha, liat aja chapter2 selanjutnya, mungkin bakal lebih gk terduga dari perkiraan pemirsa.

#dekdes set dah, sukanya sama yg skinship.

#HAEHYUK IS REAL aku orangnya suka kejutan, yg Unik-unik , dan yg gk bisa ditebak. Makanya pengen bawa kalian kesana (kemana o.O?)

#lee ikan maap yak, waktu itu lagi ngetik sambil nglindur, makanya jadi gaol.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"aku ingin kaya." Tawa bergema di gang yang sepi pengunjung. Hanya beberapa motor besar khas pembalap liar-kalau tidak mau disebut gadungan- terpajang rapi menutupi jalan. Membuatku menghembuskan nafas marah karna harus bersembunyi, menunggu cecunguk tak punya masa depan itu pergi dan membiarkanku lewat tanpa palakan atau todongan.

Dari balik tembok tinggi, terlihat bahwa mereka sedang saling bercanda dengan nasib. Nasib yang membuat kehidupan menjadi serba sulit, hingga mimpi-mimpi tak masuk akal seperti kawin dengan angelina joliepun menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi anak-anak yang sudah menyerah dengan mimpinya.

Tangannya menulis grafiti di tembok yang semula putih bersih penuh cat yang tersebar sempurna, ingin marah, tapi kalah jumlah membuatku tak mau berpikir bodoh untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi tembok perawan yang sedang diperkosa preman jalanan.

"cabut yuk. Bentar lagi balapannya mulai." Beberapa dari mereka mulai menstater motor-motor gedenya pergi. Aku bernafas lega, akhirnya bisa pulang juga.

Tubuhku berhenti, melihat seorang dari mereka yang masih tertinggal. Tangannya melukis tembok dengan sebuah tulisan 'kaya' berwarna hijau, dihiasi dolar yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di sampingnya. Memandang tangannya yang luwes, putih dan kayaknya halus itu membuat tubuhku berdesir. Menuju ke selangkangan yang mulai ereksi.

Pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya benda bodoh di bawah sana bereaksi. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku tidak normal karna belum pernah mimpi basah bahkan sampai aku kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Sedikit bersyukur dan ngeri karna pertama kalinya ereksi dengan melihat seorang pria. Berandalan pula.

"kalau dengan kaya aku bisa membahagiakan orang tuaku, kalau dengan kaya aku bisa membangun sekolah untuk anak-anak kurang mampu, kalau kaya bisa membuatku membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik, maka aku ingin kaya." Gumamnya. Membuatku tiba-tiba harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Penisku kembali menegang di saat mataku ingin menangis karna haru. Tidak nyambung, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, dia membalikkan badannya hingga melihatku. Hanya diam dengan mulut mengunci rapat. Kuremas kuat seragamku yang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Melihatnya yang juga sama diamnya. Bibirnya akan menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkahku yang seperti remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Sadarlah hae, kau memang remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Yah, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnyapun aku sudah bilang, dialah orangnya. Tau dengan pasti kalau memang dialah orangnya.

Dia tersenyum manis melihatku, seolah mengajakku bersahabat dengan mata manis itu. Seragamnya yang berwarna coklat membuatku sadar, kalau dia berasal dari SMK. Sekolah yang berdiri tepat didepan sekolahku meskipun dipisah oleh jalan raya besar di tengah-tengahnya.

Salahkan sifat anti sosialku yang membuatku jarang bicara, sangat jarang sampai bisa dikatakan introvert tingkat tinggi. Merutuki kebodohan kenapa tidak belajar bersosialisasi agar bisa mengucapkan hai untuk pemuda manis ini.

"hai," sapanya masih dengan senyuman manis yang menggetarkan. Semoga celanaku tidak menggembung terlalu besar.

"apa maksutmu dengan mencoret-coret tembok seperti itu?! Gak ada kerjaankah?!"

'_Hai, siapa namamu?'_

Senyumnya memudar dan meninggalkan jejak penyesalan di matanya.

"maaf." Dia berjalan selangkah mendekatiku, tapi aku malah mundur entah karna alasan apa. Tubuhnya membeku, mengerti kalau aku tidak mau didekati, apalagi oleh orang sepertinya.

"aku lee hyukjae, maaf atas ini semua." Katanya dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi kembali semanis sakarin seperti sebelumnya. Seolah semua perkataan jahatku hanya angin lalu. Tak pernah terucap apalagi menyakiti hatinya.

"aku tidak peduli."

_'__aku lee donghae, senang berkenalan denganmu.'_

Seorang pemuda tampan tinggi menghampiri hyuukie dengan wajah khawatir. Saat sampai tangannya langsung menyambar pinggul langsing itu, menariknya dan membisikkan kata 'gwaenchanna' dengan pelan.

Hyuukie mengangguk pelan kemudian berbalik mengikuti tangan yang mengontrol tubuhnya, membawanya menjauh dariku. Sesekali matanya masih mengamatiku khawatir. Kenapa kau khawatir? Padaku? Bukankah aku yang sudah menyakitimu?

Andai, andai, andai, aku bisa bersikap sedikit lebih hangat lagi, sedikit bisa bersosialisasi, hyuukie pasti sudah tau namaku sekarang. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan hanya menjadi angin lalu, orang asing yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya yang ngamuk-ngamuk karna coretan di dinding.

Andai, kau tau, seberapa aku ingin kau mengingat peristiwa ini, hyuukie. Seberapa tak pentingpun peristiwa itu, itu adalah pertama kalinya, aku jatuh cinta padamu.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Sejak kapan ya? Aku lupa. Mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan cowok untuk lupa tanggal-tanggal yang menurut istri mereka penting. Pokoknya, yang aku ingat, Cuma hari itu aku bisa tau, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa kuceritakan sekarang.

Penyakit apa yang dideritanya? Perutnya lebih besar dari pada ibu-ibu hamil normal lainnya. Hingga bahkan, aku mulai ragu kalau hyuukie benar-benar hamil. Rasanya lebih terlihat seperti penyakit daripada sebuah kehamilan normal lainnya.

Meskipun aku tau, aku khawatir, toh aku tetap diam. Tidak berani bertanya macam-macam atau mengahancurkan mentalnya yang mulai kubangun kembali. Aku takut itu tumor. Tumor ganas yang sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Tak wajar, karna satu, perut hyuukie terlalu besar dengan pertumbuhan yang sangat sangat cepat. Kedua, gejala-gejala ibu hamil yang seharusnya ia alami seolah tak pernah terjadi. Untuk alasan ini aku masih belum yakin, mungkin juga hyuukie sudah mengalaminya saat minggu-minggu pertama kehamilan. Tapi setauku, yang sudah tinggal dengannya dengan perut membuncit selama sebulan lebih seminggu, gejala ibu hamil itu tak pernah dialaminya. Membuatku dilanda perasaan ambang yang bingung mau seperti apa.

Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, menghancurkannya lagi kali ini dan dengan lebih sakit lagi. Tapi, memberinya harapan palsu alih-alih tumor ganas membuatku takut. Hyuukie belum siap untuk menerimanya. Aku tau, tapi kalau aku tidak segera bicara, bisa saja dia mati.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali, sangat sangat sangat sibuk sampai sabtu minggupun tidak dirumah. Entah itu membuat hyuukie menjadi jablay atau apapun namanya, aku masih tidak bisa menunda pekerjaanku yang menumpuk. Ada sekitar belasan pasien yang harus kutangani setiap harinya, belum lagi jika pihak kepolisian meminta bantuanku saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang 'sakit'. Membuat jatah pulang kerumah menjadi hal langka. Harus kukatan seberapa benciku berhadapan dengan mahluk seperti ini. Bukan, sama sekali bukan seperti pasien-pasienku di rumah sakit. Mereka jauh jauh jauh lebih 'waras' dari orang gila macam satu ini.

Jika bukan karna pengendalian diriku yang luar biasa kalau boleh sombong, tentu sudah kucekik sampai mati orang bodoh gila bertampang normal ini.

Dialah orang gila tergila yang pernah kutemui.

Orang tersakit dari pasien-pasienku yang sakit.

Dan jika boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan apapun atau siapapun yang menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"membunuh dua gadis berusia 5 tahun setelah memperkosanya. Apa yang kau rasakan?" tak terlalu kuat lidahku menahan getir rasa panas yang membuat mulutku berbusa. Rasa panas yang membuat tubuhku ingin bergerak otomatis menghajar wajah pemuda bajingan di depanku. "senang? Kau menikmatinya?"

Tentu, bahkan orang gilapun tidak akan membunuh orang begitu saja. Dalam benak mereka masih memiliki hati nurani, sekalipun pikiran untuk membedakan rasional dan tidak rasional sudah tidak ada. tapi satu persen hati nurani itulah yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah melihat orang gila yang membunuh dengan membabi buta dimanapun tempatnya. Itulah yang membuat mereka masihlah manusia, dan membuatku mau menyembuhkannya. Menarik mereka untuk kembali menikmati indahnya dunia ini.

Tapi seorang psikopat, mereka lebih sakit. Mereka kehilangan kemanusiaannya. Baginya, membunuh adalah kegiatan tanpa dosa. Memperkosa adalah mainan penghilang dahaga. Tak ada takut, tak ada pikiran bahwa itu salah. Tak ada emosi atau apapun yang melarangnya dan berharap untuk berhenti. Sekarang, siapa yang sakit? Pasienku, atau orang berwajah rupawan tanpa ekspresi di depanku ini?

"aku menikmatinya. Tapi akan lebih nikmat lagi, kalau dua bocah itu digantikan oleh istrimu, donghae-shi?"

Amarah membuatku buta, buta bahwa seharusnya aku takut. Ancaman seorang psikopat lebih berbahaya dari pembunuh bayaran. Dalam sekejap, bahkan tanpa kusadari, orang ini sudah mampu mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki seorang istri.

Ingin sekali aku berdoa, memohon dengan sangat agar tuhan tak pernah menciptakan mahluk dengan pikiran menakutkan seperti mereka. Ingin menghentikan semua yang bisa menjadikan manusia kehilangan kemanusiaannya sendiri seperti ini. Tapi Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Semua tidak akan berubah hanya denganku yang memohon menjadikan dunia menjadi lebih baik.

Tidak bisa berkata apapun, selain sumpah serapah yang terpendam dalam dada, perut. Meskipun berontak ingin keluar, kuncian dalam mulutku membuat semuanya tetap diam. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan, sindiran, tanggapan yang sanggup kulontarkan. Seribu doa benar-benar mengalun, berharap, mahluk ini mati didepanku dengan terpanggang sinar matahari atau melepuh dimasak suku kanibal pedalaman. Berharap dia merasakan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya diperkosa, dilecehkan, dibunuh, dimutilasi bahkan saat matanya masih terbuka. Saat kulitnya masih mampu merasakan luka, dan saat otaknya masih sanggup mengirim impuls rasa sakit karna dikuliti. Persetan dengan gelar doktor di depan marga keluargaku, persetan dengan semua ajaran tentang ketahanan emosi atau pikiran-pikiran positive mampu membuatmu lebih tenang dan berpikir lebih baik. Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin orang ini menderita, sakit, saking sakitnya sampai dia memohon untuk mati tapi tak akan pernah kuijinkan dia untuk mati.

"kalau aku keluar dari sini, akan kulakukan hal yang sama pada istrimu. Dokter lee donghae."

#WHITEPURPLE#

"hyuukie." Kuminta ketenangan lewat pelukannya yang menghangatkan, menjadikanku seperti bayi yang berada dalam gendongan ibuku. Nyaman, menenangkan. Sempurna untuk hatiku yang dilanda rasa takut. Seolah aku telah berbuat suatu kesalahan besar yang sangat membahayakan. Aku takut dia terluka, aku takut hyuukie benar-benar terluka karnaku. "mianhe, mianhe."

Kata seperti mantra, berharap sakitku akan dibawa pergi oleh kata itu.

"wae?"

"aku belum pernah benar-benar mengantarmu untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu."

Hyuukie tertawa kecil. Tak membuatku senang sama sekali. Masih terlalu takut ketika membayangkan orang gila itu benar-benar mendapatkan hyuukie nantinya.

"wae?" tanyanya lagi. Membelai rambutku yang tersembunyi di lehernya. Belaiannya membuatku sedikit tenang. Berdua dalam kamar, menunggu malam sambil saling berpelukan. Aku beruntung bisa merasakan indahnya menjadi seorang suami.

"banyak yang kutakutkan. Tapi semuanya hanya berpusat pada kesehatanmu. Aku takut kau terluka, atau sakit."

"tenanglah. Aku tidak selemah bayanganmu."

"aku tau." Dan kuharap itu cukup. Melindungimu dari berbagai bahaya yang kubawa maupun tidak. Perlindungan macam apa yang bisa diberikan laki-laki lemah sepertiku? jangan berharap terlalu banyak.

Tidak mungkin kebenaran bisa dicampur adukkan dengan kejahatan. Putih tidak akan dibilang hitam begitupun sebaliknya. Hhhh,,, berhentilah membuatku pusing dengan semuanya, hyuukie. Berkeluarga, menikah, hanya menambah beban yang harus kupikul setiap harinya. Seolah membawa diriku sendiri belumlah menyulitkan, berkeluarga memberikan tanggungan baru. Masalah baru. Dan kebahagiaan baru. Penambahan beban sekaligus kekuatan untuk menghadapinya. Aku lelah.

"kurasa, aku sedang dilatih untuk menjadi dewasa." Tak ada tanggapan apapun darinya. Mungkin hyuukie tau, aku sedang lelah. Ingin menyerah, bersantai, menikmati hidupku yang hanya sekali. Tapi, memforsir tenagamu hingga tingkat maksimum membawa kekuatan baru. Rasanya enak begitu saja. Walaupun kelihatannya susah dan memuakkan, tapi nyatanya, itu membuatku mampu membuka mata lebih lama, lebih lebar, hingga melihat lebih banyak lagi.

Jangan takut bergerak, jangan takut lelah, aku sedang mempelajarinya di dunia nyata. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat dunia yang lebih baik bagi semuanya orang. Katakan aku lebay, katakan aku suami yang takut istri, sampai-sampai pikiran sosialis hyuukie sudah merasuk ke dalam otak apatis milikku, membuatku mencintai lingkungan, berorientasi menjadi manusia yang peduli dengan keadaan dunia dan terobsesi menjadikannya tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Hidupku tak lagi terisi hanya dengan apapun asal aku senang, tapi apapun asal berguna-bermanfaat untuk semuanya.

"poppo." Kukecup pipinya senejak. Membiarkan diriku terhanyut dan mengecupnya sekali lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai bibirku sampai di bibirnya. Menciumnya laaaamaaaa, hingga menarik bibir bawahnya untuk kugigit sampai aku sedikit puas.

Kulihat wajahnya merona merah sekali, hingga hyuukie terlalu malu untuk menangkap mataku yang bingung, antara mau melihat matanya yang indah atau pipinya yang bersemu,atau keseluruhan wajahnya yang cantik.

"kapan kau siap untuk 'tidur' denganku?"

"mungkin tidak sekarang." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang mulai lempeng kembali. Pikiran tenang, yang selalu kulatih agar hyuukie bisa bersembunyi disana, bisa menjadikannya sebagai senjata untuk membasmi trauma masa lalu, mungkin juga itulah kekurangan kami, sama-sama berlindung disana saat menghadapi situasi yang menuntut emosi mendalam. Itu baik, bukan?

Kugerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh leher putihnya. Halus dan betapa menggodanya leher itu membuat kepalaku pusing. Pusing menahan gejolak yang menyerbu ingin keluar. Haruskah semua ini kembali berakhir di WC?

"bagaimana kalau besok?"

"hmm?"

"ke dokter. Aku mau tau perkembangan bayiku."

Hyuukie tersenyum kecil, mirip seperti dulu meskipun tidak semanis sakarin lagi.

Kini giliran hyuukie yang menggeliat manja dalam pelukanku, menurunkan wajahnya hingga berada di dadaku. Tangannya terus turun hingga sampai selangkangan, kemudian membelainya halus.

Buset! Sejak kapan hyuukie jadi ganas gini!

Kusentak wajahnya menjauh. Mengamati matanya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

Matanya baik-baik saja, tidak kosong seperti dulu.

"kau sadar?" kutepuk pipinya beberapa kali hingga memerah. Berlagak khawatir padahal sebenarnya hanya modus supaya bisa merasakan pipinya yang halus.

"tentu saja aku sadar!" diturunkannya tanganku dengan gusar. Marah. Dan kemudian tidur memunggungiku lagi.

"are you sure? Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?" pintaku dengan bibir tergigit pelan, berharap hyuukie akan mengabulkannya.

Hyuukie berbalik, dengan mata menggodanya dan bibir yang digigit di ujung, tangannya kembali sampai di dadaku, membelainya perlahan.

Aku ingin meraup bibirnya yang sudah membuka, tepat beberapa mili di depan pipiku.

"tidak." Jawabnya cepat. Matanya kembali dingin. Membuatku semakin cengo dan menelan air ludah yang tadinya mau menetes kelaparan.

Ohhhhhhh, kau membuatku gila.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Berapa bulan? 3? Cepat sekali.

"serius, sudah 3 bulan dok?" tanyaku padanya yang manggut-manggut tak jelas sambil memainkan bolpoin berantai di mejanya. Aku tau, setiap manusia memiliki masalah psikologi sendiri-sendiri tapi ketidak pedulian dokter ini bahkan pada pasiennya sendiri membuatku gatal.

"kita belum bisa melakukan tes USG untuk melihat bayinya, jadi bersabarlah pak."

PAK?! Umur gua baru 25 tahun brow!

Mencak-mencak, hanya hyuukie yang bisa menenangkanku saat kami keluar dari rumah sakit. Tangannya terus-terusan mengelus lenganku, berharap aku berhenti menyupah serapah dokter gadungan tanpa keahlian di dalam sana. Awas nanti, kutuntut baru tau rasa.

"lapar?" tanyaku melihatnya yang hanya diam. Ada 3 kondisi dimana hyuukie hanya akan diam saja. Kalau bukan lagi sedih, atau marah, pilihan yang terakhir adalah lapar. Mengingat sikapku yang sudah sangat terkontrol dan baik, tidak mungkin dia marah atau sedih. Pasti lapar.

"he eum. Mam mam." Gumamnya tak jelas tapi dapat kutangkap maksutnya. Hari ini hyuukie kelihatan manja sekali, bahkan gaya bicaranya menjadi lebih cadel dan imut.

"mau makan apa hyuukie?" tawarku sebelum masuk mobil. Mulai menimbang-nimbang sendiri restoran mana yang mau kudatangi.

"sosis." Jawabnya cepat.

"maksutmu sosis asli atau sosis milikku? kalau tingkahmu masih nakal seperti semalam, akan kuperkosa kau disini sekarang juga hyuk. Jadi berhenti,ok?." Dendam karna semalam aku masih harus menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sabun mungkin itu alasan kenapa omonganku pedas mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'penis'.

Tangannya menggeplak kepalaku keras, membuatku merintih dan nyaris menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan.

"wae?!" jeritku.

"aku mau sosis! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" jeritnya tak kalah keras. Membuatku langsung menciut dan menundukkan kepalaku pelan.

"ahh,nde. Songsaenim." Bisikku pelan, berharap dia tidak mendengar ejekanku.

"hae-ah. GEUMAN (berhenti)! Berhenti mengejekku kau bodoh!" lebih baik diam dari pada mendapat gamparan lebih keras lagi. akhirnya aku menemukan restoran yang menyediakan menu ala sosis. Maksutku menu-menu sosis. Menu tentang sosis. Atau, menu dengan sosis?

"aku boleh pesan semauku?!" tanyanya antusias. Nyaris melonjak-lonjak senang dengan perut yang mulai membuncit. Para lelaki hidung belang besar mengamati hyuukie penuh minat, kala lonjakannya membuat perutnya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan betapa mulus dan indahnya perut yang sedang membuncit itu.

Akhirnya, hanya aku yang harus kerepotan menjaga kaos hyuukie agar tidak terlalu terbuka. Sepertinya kami harus beli baju ibu hamil agar nyaman. Daster?

Patut untuk dipertimbangkan.

Setelah berhasil duduk dan mencoba sabar dengan orang-orang mesum itu, aku kembali mengamati hyuukie yang berbinar senang. Senyumnya tak pernah pupus dari tadi.

"gumawo, hae-appa." Sebuah wink kecil yang hampir membuatku terjungkal dari kursi saking kagetnya. Cuteness overload.

"ha-ha-hai'. Memangnya apa yang kau pes . . ." mataku mati melihat pelayan membawakan semeja penuh troli berisi berbagai sosis. "san."

"uwaaaaahhhh! Mashita!" jeritnya senang. Berlonjak kecil di kursinya dan mulai menggayang puluhan sosis ukuran besar di depanku. Ada rasa kambing, ayam, sapi, jagung. Belum lagi sausnya yang bermacam-macam. Bagaimana hyuukie akan menghabiskan semua ini.

Melihatnya makan dengan lahap membuatku tenang, karna prinsip 'eat well life well' merupakan motto yang kupegang seumur hidup.

Tanganku akan mengambil satu sosis rasa sapi yang paling dekat sebelum hyuukie menepuknya keras.

"mau ngapain?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti makan meskipun matanya memicing tajam ke arahku.

"makan?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

"andwe! Jangan sentuh apapun di meja ini!"

"baiklah, aku akan pesan lagi untukku."

"ANDWE! Kau Cuma harus disitu, duduk dan perhatikan aku makan! Kau tidak boleh makan apapun!" jeritnya kuat, menggebrak meja hingga seluruh pengunjung menatapku marah. Kenapa aku?

Aku membungkuk ke arah mereka untuk meminta maaf. Menyadari kalau semuanya mungkin adalah permintaan sang bayi akupun hanya diam. Mengalah. Dan menahan lapar.

Hyuukie seolah tidak peduli padaku yang sudah kembung minum air putih. Dia dengan rakusnya memakan semua sosis yang bahkan tidak bisa kuhitung jumlahnya. Aku lapar.

"hae, kau mau?" tawarnya yang kini kembali ke mode manis. Matanya berbinar seperti puppy sambil mengacungkan sebuah sosis yang telah ia makan tiga perempatnya. Padahal di meja masih banyak kenapa memberiku sisa?

"bolehkah?" tanyaku hati-hati dengan tangan yang sudah terjulur.

"hmm, seharusnya tidak boleh sih. Tapi aku tidak suka yang rasa jagung, kau boleh memakannya." Jawabnya kembali dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Membuatku cengo dengan fakta bahwa hyuukie bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu jahat dengan wajah dan mata manis seperti itu.

Kalau memang gak doyan, kenapa yang rasa jagung Cuma tinggal setusuk itupun kurang dari separuh?!

Akupun menerimanya sambil membungkuk sekali. Memakannya pelan seraya mengamatinya yang masih menjadi monster dengan semua sosis besar-besar itu. Terlihat mengerikan sekaligus bikin lapar.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Ingin kuceritakan day by day, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, hingga tiba-tiba hyuukie sudah melahirkan. Tapi nyatanya, dunia tidak berjalan secepat itu. Dan aku senang mengamati setiap pertumbuhan perut hyuukie atau kebersamaanku dengannya.

Pagi ini, adalah surga bagiku,

Bibirnya masih kulumat dengan ganas. Tak terlalu kasar tapi juga menuntut. Membawanya kembali rebahan di kasur dengan tangan yang hanya bisa mendorong atau menarik leherku. Membiarkan aku mengambil madu yang memang pantas kudapatkan dari bibirnya.

Remasannya yang tak sabaran, kehabisan nafas membuatku semakin ingin bermain di tubuh nakalnya. Terlalu nakal sampai otakku nyaris gila. Karna pada kenyataannya akulah yang membayangkannya menjadi liar dan gila. Bukan gila dalam artian terganggu mentalnya.

"hae-ah." Ringisnya pelan saat kugigit lehernya. "sakit. Bahuku pegal." Lanjutnya, mendorong kepalaku menjauh. Aku menurut, menimpakan nafasku yang terengah akan nafsu didepan bibirnya yang membuka. Kulumat ialagi, menyalurkan betapa aku membutuhkannya sekarang. Keterbukaan yang kuterapkan dalam keluarga ini, akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"pelan-pelan." Wantinya saat aku membuka kimono hitamnya. Membuat tubuhnya langsung telanjang bulat di bawahku. Betapa cantiknya mahluk ini, kulitnya yang putih, halus, dan memerah di beberapa bagian membuatku semakin panas.

"aku laki-laki normal yang butuh tempat untuk menampung spermaku. Dan itu bukan di toilet." Kugigit cuping telinganya pelan. Memeluk tubuhnya yang naked dengan tubuhku. suka dengan friksi yang timbul di antara kulit kami yang bersentuhan.

"kau mau melakukannya?" kulihat wajahnya mengangguk pelan, dengan deru nafas yang mencoba disembunyikan. "bagus. Aku mencintaimu." Kukecup keningnya kuat. Menggosok pipinya yang bersemu. Merasakan kulitnya yang lebih dingin dibawahku.

Persiapan yang kulakukan, dan tak perlu kuceritakan. Terlalu frontal dan 'porn' untuk menjadi sebuah catatan harian. Biarkan ingatanku mengingat semuanya dan tidak membaginya dengan seorangpun.

Saat akhirnya aku sudah masuk, berdiam di dalam tubuhnya yang hangat, nikmat. Mendengar erangannya yang kuat. Liukan tubuhnya yang seolah menari dengan sangat gemulai. Menahanku untuk terus memuaskannya.

Atau saat aku menyodok tepat di tempat tertinggi hingga ujungku menyentuh sesuatu yang tertutup. Tanda bahwa ia memang hamil 3 bulan lebih. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Tidak seperti wanita yang erangannya terdengar menjijikkan. Suaranya yang bergetar tapi tidak mendayu membuatku lebih tertarik.

Hyuukie terlihat sangat seksi. Saat tangannya harus meremas spreidi bawah kami meluapkan semuanya.

"kimochi?" tanyaku dengan bahasa asal yang muncul di saat aku sedang sangat berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu hingga lupa bahasa mana yang harus kugunakan.

"eum. Kimochi." Jawab hyuukie tersengal. Seks elegan yang yang tidak terburu-buru dan kasar. Lebih halus dan gentle. Bukan Cuma dia yang takut akan melukai bayi kami. Tapi akupun lebih memilih untuk pelan-pelan saja pada awalnya. Garis bawahi kata 'pada awalnya'.

"hae . . .!" hyuukie menjerit kuat saat dia akan sampai. Cengkramannya semakin kuat di leherku. Membuat beban yang harus kutanggung bukan Cuma agar tubuhku tidak membebani tubuhnya, tapi juga tangannya yang kini menarikku kuat. Memintaku untuk menghujam lebih keras lagi dan lebih kuat.

"eunghh . . . hahh . . . ahhh." Akhirnya, hyuukie mengeluarkan desahannya begitu saja. Melebarkan pahanya dan menerima apapun yang kulakukan. Sekarang, tinggal seberapa jauh aku mau memakainya, mengontrol diriku sendiri untuk tak terlalu kasar.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Hyuukie masih tidur. Pertama kalinya dia tidak bangun pagi dan membuatkanku sarapan.

"moshi-moshi." Jawabku. Mendengar seorang ketua kepolisian ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padaku. Kukocok telur dengan cepat. Menambahkan beberapa bumbu dan sedikit daun bawang ke dalamnya. menggorengnya hingga menimbulkan bau yang membuat perutku berbunyi.

"hmm,nde?" tanyaku sambil menguap. Masih mengantuk karna semalam. Untung tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit.

"MWO?! Hukuman gantung?" tanyaku tak percaya. Mengangkat telur dari wajan dan menyiapkannya.

"nde dokter donghae. Tahanan psikopat kemarin sudah dijatuhi hukuman mati, mayatnya akan dikembalikan ke rumah duka besok."

Antara senang dan sedih. Setidaknya, aku masih menganggapnya manusia meskipun . . .

"ahh,nde. Kamsahamnida." Jawabku sebelum menutup telepon. Mematung sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

"donghae?" tanya hyuukie pelan saat melihatku yang terdiam. Tangannya mencoba memperbaiki letak kimono yang belum rapi, memperlihatkan bahu dan lehernya yang terdapat banyak kissmark. "wae?"

Aku hanya menggelng. Membawa dua piring berisi sosis bakar, sedikit sayuran dan telur goreng ke meja.

"minum susumu. Itu susu khusus ibu hamil." Terangku waktu hyuukie mencebik melihat susu berwarna putih di depannya.

"aku tidak suka susu!" jawabnya malas. Rambutnya yang masih awut-awutan justru membuatnya terlihat lebih manis lagi.

"demi anak kita. Minum,ok?" kupijat bahunya perlahan. Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mungkin kuakibatkan semalam. Hyuukie mengangguk sejenak dan mulai meminumnya, membuatku tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipinya.

"aku harus ke kantor polisi sebentar, boleh?" tanyaku masih menciumipipinya. Dan kini mulai merambah ke bibirnya.

"eumm. Hati-hati."

"ya." Setelah makan kuambil jaketku dan bergegas. Tak mau ketinggalan momen dimana aku bisa menyaksikan mayat orang itu secara langsung.

Setelah ini, tinggal menunggu kapan hyuukie melahirkan,iya kan?

TBC/END?

Maaf ya, ff ini hanya fiksi, tidak bermaksut menghina atau merendahkan siapapun.


	6. NGIDAM!

BALES REVIEW! CHA! Maaf bgt baru bisa update. Nemuin ide itu susah brow apalagi ditambah kuliah dengan tuntutan IP cumcloud! Review kalian jadi penyemangat buat bisa lebih baik lagi. Aku hargai bgt kalo kalian bisa ngritik sekalian ngasih saran apapun itu! Itu ilmu menurutku. Bisa jadi pelajaran yang bisa kudapat selain dari kuliah. Jangan salahkan tulisanku yang selalu make times new roman A4 4433 spasinya 1.15, khas lapres anak kuliahan banget. Aku lebih suka kayak gitu soalnya. Harap maklum.

#Etoilepolarise Karna siwon ganteng (?) mungkin.

#maya han terimakasih kuusahakan bisa lebih baik lagi ffnya.

#HAEHYUK IS REAL oooooohhh, aku bahkan gk berani baca pas NC-annya. :D

#dekdes semoga gak bingung dengan cerita ini, karna buatnya di waktu yang beda-beda jadi mungkin rasanya juga beda-beda.

#lee ikan thanks banget buat masukannya, jarang ada yang mau memberi masukan bahkan akupun lebih suka ngasih komen tentang gimana rasaku waktu baca ff-nya bukannya saran. Kuhargai banget sarannya. Iya, practice makes perfect.

#HHSHelviJjang gk lahh, disini donghae anaknya orang kaya kok.

#Hein-Zhouhee1015 ini apanya yang lebih detail ya o.O? tenang aja, waktu ngidamnya hyuk masih lama kok.

# .1 hmm, silakan ngasih saran biar tulisannya lebih baik lagi.

#kartikawaii semoga gk kaget dengan fb saya. Aku juga udah gk bakal nulis dif b lagi kok. Temenku bukan Cuma para author lagi soalnya. Banyak lho ff yang lebih wow lagi di ffn karangan author2 keren lain. Punyaku masih biasa. Fb: rizqi handayani (anik)

#nemonkey harap sabar ya, maaf update chap 6-nya lama.

#88CKH maaf sama EYD yang amburadul. Dari semua mata pelajaran waktu UN, nilai bahasaku selalu yang paling rendah. Aku juga masih bingung dimana nempatin titik sama koma yang pas. Kenapa bahasa itu sulit T.T

#NovaPolariself bisa ngasih saran gimana kedepannya? Aku bingung apa langsung lahiran aja ya o.O

#cho. .794 iya, hyuukie hamil kok. Udah diperiksain ke dokter tuh.

#jewELF reader-san gomen T.T saya masih belum bisa balik jadi hyuukie dalam waktu dekat ini.

#ren terima kasih supportnya! :D (mode semangat on)

#yungyung sebuah kehormatan bisa sampe direcomended ff saya. Terimakasih supportnya.

#nanaxzz aku juga gk tau kapan ini ff bakal ending T.T mau nerusin aja males banget. Gomen. Tapi bakal end kok. Kuusahain.

#LookAtHYouk terimakasih banyak. Jangan sungkan buat kritik dan saran ya! Ngebantu bgt buat ffnya kedepan. Gk selamanya ide itu ada dikepala saya :D

#Etoilepolarise hoho, iya itu Cuma mimpi wkwkwk.

#aiyu kiee maaf juga karna updatenya lama. Terima kasih buat reviewnya.

#Etoilepolarise maaf bgt ya bhsa inggrisnya salah, aku gk tau cingu T.T tapi udah dibenerin kok. Terima kasih bgt sarannya. Berguna bgt ilmunya! :D tolong bantu lewat saran sama kritiknya yah!

#WHITEPURPLE#

Sore dimusim dingin. Sengaja dengan memaksa bajingan kyuhyun menggantikan tempatku sementara untuk seminggu setelah dulu akupun melakukan hal yang sama padanya. gantian. Aku ingin bersenang-senang sebentar. Lepas dari pekerjaan meskipun bukan lepas dalam artian seratus persen murni tanpa tanggung jawab apapun (bisa mati pasien-pasienku kalau tidak kumonitor perkembangannya). Kyuhyun memiliki cara yang cukup sadis untuk menyembuhkan mental pasien. Sedikit berbeda denganku yang terlihat lebih sabar. Dan itulah yang membuatku selalu was-was tiap kali menitipkan mereka pada darah muda seorang cho kyuhyun.

Kenapa aku butuh liburan?

Jika bahkan sekarang untuk diam di depan tivipun aku tak mampu. Malu dengan istriku yang selalu mondar-mandir melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan.

Seperti sekarang, saat dia tengah mencuci mobilku secara manual, dengan tangan dan tenaganya sendiri maksutku. Kadang aku bingung, bukankah membawanya ke tempat pencucian lebih efisien dari pada harus berdingin-dingin ria dengan cuaca semendukung ini?

Sialan, apa dia bermaksut menggodaku dengan kaus putihnya yang basah itu? Perut buncit itu? Celana pendek itu?

"hyuukie." Panggilku tak suka. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kalau dia belum siap untuk kuterkam lagi, kenapa harus menyuguhkan dirinya sendiri?

"apa," katanya cuek bahkan tidak melihat wajahku sedikitpun. Memangnya aku sejelek itu apa? Dasar mahluk jutek.

"kenapa kau mencuci mobil sekarang? Kau bisa masuk angin. Apa kau mau perutmu lebih buncit lagi gara-gara angin? Apa kau mau anakmu desak-desakan dengan angin? Apa kau mau perutmu seperti balon karna angin?!"

Hyuukie melemparkan kain yang dipakainya untuk mencuci kedalam ember. Memuncratkan beberapa cairan wangi yang membuat kepalaku menunduk dalam. Tak berani menghadapi matanya yang siap membakarku hanya dengan kutukan tak terucap bernama keganasan seorang istri.

"wae. Kenapa kau uring-uringan seperti ini hae?! Dari kemarin kau selalu merengek ini itu, mengomentari apapun yang kulakukan, tak cocok dengan ini, tak cocok dengan itu. Ada apa denganmu?!" suaranya memang halus, tak ada bentakan sama sekali, tapi rasa sakitnya tak kalah ketika dulu mama hampir membunuhku setelah ketahuan merokok.

"kau jadi seperti wanita."

APA?!  
>"masuklah kedalam, disini dingin. Kau bisa sakit." Bagaimana bisa kepalaku hanya mengangguk, menurut dengan kaki yang mulai melangkah ke dalam rumah dengan sendirinya?!<p>

Uooo, ada yang salah disini. Benar-benar ada yang salah disini.

"hyuukie." Kupegang tangannya yang basah. Menuntut perhatiannya. Kali ini, tak ada lagi kemarahan dalam mata itu. Hanya ada binar kepolosan dan keluguan, kebaikan yang seolah mengebiri jiwa setanku dalam-dalam. "kalau sudah selesai cepatlah masuk dan ganti bajumu. Akan kubuatkan teh."

Hyuukie tersenyum, mengangguk perlahan dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Sepertinya, istriku bukan seseorang yang akan senang dengan hanya diam bersantai sebagaimana istri dokter kaya raya lainnya.

Haruskah aku senang?

Apa susahnya? Kau cukup makan, masak, dan merias diri agar selalu cantik di depan sumimu. Pergilah ke salon, belanjalah sesukamu, rawat setiap inci tubuhmu untukku. Itu mungkin akan membuatku senang seandainya saja hyuukie benar-benar mau melakukannya.

Dan disinilah aku, memiliki seorang istri yang sama sekali tidak suka menghamburkan uang yang susah payah kucari, ia menata dirinya sendiri dengan cukup tanpa berlebihan. Meskipun tanpa make up wajahnya selalu terlihat cantik, putih dengan aksen kemerahan ketika malu atau terkena suhu yang terlalu panas.

Tidak selalu juga seperti itu. Kadang kulitnya terlihat begitu pucat jika sudah berada dalam fluida dingin terlalu lama. Saking pucatnya hingga kulitnya nampak lebih putih dari mayat, tak ada lagi binar ke-pink-an di pipinya yang biasanya sejernih air.

Seperti sekarang, saat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karna dingin dengan baju basah luar dalam. Berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku yang sudah siap dengan teh panas di meja. Aku membuatmu menderitakah? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?

Seolah hidup dengan alarm tak terlihat, hyuukie sudah tau kapan dia harus mengerjakan ini, mengerjakan itu, beristirahat, menyiapkan semua keperluanku, melayaniku. Darimana dia belajar begitu banyak tanggung jawab dan kedisiplinan yang membuatku bahkan tak bisa mengimbanginya barang sedikit.

Andai saja, sikapnya tidak sekaku itu. Andai saja, dia sedikit tau cara untuk bersenang-senang dalam artian kamusku tentunya. Pasti akupun akan menjadi suami yang mungkin lebih bahagia lagi.

Katakan semua makian keidiotan karna kelakuanku yang malah mengharapkan seorang istri bajingan liar nakal yang bisa menghabiskan uangku hanya dalam sekali jalan-jalan, bukan, bukan begitu maksutku, hanya saja,

"maaf membuatmu menunggu." Dia tersenyum, merapatkan piyama bulu hitamnya dengan kuat.

Lihatlah, bagaimana mungkin aku akan menang melawan kesempurnaannya. Kebaikannya.

Tak mengatakan apapun, aku hanya diam. Meremas beberapa lemon ke dalam tehku yang tidak berbuih. Bersama dengan beberapa bongkah es yang langsung meleleh karna bertemu dengan teh yang begitu panas. Kutambahkan lagi dan lagi sampai minumanku menjadi dingin seratus persen.

Cih, kenapa teh ini manis sekali?! Apa sengaja mau mengejekku dengan kemanisannya yang tidak sederajat dengan istriku yang jutek itu?! Bedebah.

"omo, hae-ah?" tanyanya melihatku dengan tangan yang masih memegang cangkir. Tak jadi meneguk isinya.

"wae?"

"berapa lemon yang kau masukkan? Tidak terlalu masamkah?"

Mataku mengamati 6 buah irisan lemon yang sudah tinggal bangkainya. Kemudian menatap tehku dengan pandangan bingung, kenapa warnanya jadi kuning?

Hyuukie mengambil gelasku kemudian menyesapisinya.

"aish! SIN-DA (masam)!" dengan cepat hyuukie mengambil tisu, mengelap bibirnya yang pernah menyentuh minumanku. " aish, donghae! kenapa kau minum itu?!"

"wae? Ini enak."

Meskipun kata hyuukie minumanku masam, toh menurutku ini masih terlalu manis, kutambahkan beberapa lemon lagi hingga rasa manis itu sepenuhnya hilang. Aku memang tak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang manis, legit apalagi seperti coklat, es krim atau apapun itu. Mereka tidak menyegarkan, malah membuatku semakin haus saat memakannya.

"kau mau makan malam apa?" tanyanya lagi. Entah perasaanku atau memang sedari tadi hyuukie mencoba mendekatiku? Menahan semua tingkah egoisnya dan menurutiku.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku tak tahan.

"kau yang ada apa. Kalau aku berbuat salah, katakan saja, jangan hanya diam dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu."

"mengerikan?" aku?

Tangannya menyentuh alisku, mengangkatnya sedikit kemudian membenahi bibirku yang entah bagaimana bisa secemberut ini.

"nah, sudah tampan sekarang." Bibirnya mengecup bibirku sejenak, kemudian bermanja-manja di depan tubuhku.

"apa semengerikan itu?" tanyaku, membelai rambutnya. Merasakan tekstur kulit wajahnya yang halus seperti bakpau.

"eumm, wajah menekuk seperti kakek tua sejak kemarin."

Hhhhh, aku tidak sadar.

"mianhe." Ciuman ringan yang mendarat di bibirnya membuatku ketagihan. Hhh, dia sangat manis.

"eum eum." Katanya tak jelas, menggeleng manja dengan rambutnya yang mengenai leherku. Cukup sebentar, sampai tubuhnya benar-benar mulai bergerak gelisah. Kakinya menendang-nendang bantal sofa hingga jatuh berantakan dan harus kuakui kalau dia memang tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Tak bisakah kau diam hyuk?

"aku bosan!" serunya. Dapat kurasakan getaran ketidaksabaran begitu kental mengalir dari ucapannya. Membuatku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi dan lagi. Tau sekali kalau hyuukie seperti terkekang hanya dengan menonton tivi menunggu malam. Dia bahkan begitu gusar hanya karna tidak melakukan apapun (catat, dalam kamus hyuukie menonton tivi sama dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa) dalam, berapa? Berapa menit? Tak lebih dari 15 menit.

"kau mau makan apa hae!" serunya, menubruk tubuhku dengan seluruh berat tubuhnya. Omo, anakmu, ingat anakmu!

"aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Masih kenyang."

"wae?! Apa masakanku kurang enak?! Dari kemarin kau juga tidak makan apapun. Ada apa denganmu!"

"aku hanya malas makan hyuukie-ah. Jadi berhenti bertingkah manja." Bukan kebiasan yang baik jika membiarkannya terus merengek manja ketika bersamaku, itu merupakan kebiasaan yang buruk jika terus dibiarkan.

"kau tak suka?" matanya memicing tajam, tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya terangkat dari tubuhku. Berdiri dengan tangan menyangga pinggang berisinya. Sebelah kakinya tertumpu di samping tubuhku yang masih terduduk. Sial, dia seperti preman. Ooooh, andaikan aku ingat kalau hyuukie mamang mantan preman. "kau benci dengan kelakuanku?!"

"kurae! Aku membencinya! Jika kau terus-terusan seperti itu siapa yang tidak akan benci melihatnya!"

"aish! Aku membencimu lee donghae!"

NADHO!

Ingin kuteriakkan kata itu kuat didepannya. Mengeluarkan setiap amarah yang kutelan dalam-dalam sampai perutku sakit. Aku tak tahan. Aku benar-benar tak tahan.

Annia! Kugae annia! Aku tidak membenci kelakuan manjanya atau apapun yang ia lakukan. Aku hanya, entahlah, akhir-akhir ini emosiku terlalu sering berubah. Ada apa denganku?

"hyuukie," kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Bersama tangannya mengaduk nasi yang sepertinya akan berpadu dengan karee. "maafkan aku. Mungkin memang ada yang salah denganku. Banyak tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan, keputusan-keputusan yang kubuat tanpa pertimbangan dan omongan-omonganku. Kau mau memaafkanku? Percayalah, sepertinya memang ada yang salah denganku."

Hyuukie berbalik, memelukku dengan perutnya yang mengembang. Membuatku merasakan betapa seksinya istriku saat ini. Kehamilan yang indah.

"aku memaafkanmu."

"kau tau aku tidak bermaksut bicara seperti tadi,kan? Aku hanya marah karna sesuatu kemudian melampiaskannya padamu. Kau mengerti, hyuk? Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi."

"aku tau. Jadi diamlah."

Hmm, diam. Aku merasa tenang sekarang. Terima kasih karna mau mengerti.

Makanan siap setelah 30 menitan. Hyuukie menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat sempurna. Tapi saat mataku melihat kuah coklat kental mengalir di piring yang seharusnya menjadi hidanganku. Itu membuatku mual.

"huek!"

Tak bisa kucegah, jika akhirnya muntahanku bertebaran di lantai dekat kamar mandi. Maaf saja, tubuhku tak kuat menahannya hingga sampai di tempat yang seharusnya.

"hae-ah? Gwaenchanna?"

"singkirkan itu dari meja. Huek!"

Maafkan aku hyuukie, mengotori rumah dengan cara paling menjijikkan seperti ini. Bahkan bau muntahannya bisa membuatku mual lagi.

Huek!

Ada apa denganku?

Setelah menggelepar dengan mulut yang terasa sangat pahit, perutku yang terasa panas, akhirnya aku pasrah. Membiarkan tubuhku telentang nyaris pingsan di tempat yang sama.

Uhhhh, setidaknya, aku ingin menggulingkan sedikit tubuhku agar tidak mencium bau muntahan itu.

Kemana hyuukie?

Tak tau apa kalau suaminya hampir mati. Dasar istri durhaka.

Sebuah tangan mengusap wajahku cepat. Panik mungkin. Tapi kepanikannya tidak membuat tangannya bergetar, hanya terus mengelap wajah serta bibirku dari sisa muntahan.

Tak ada suara apapun, hingga aku sadar setetes air mengenai pipiku. Isakan pelan terdengar. Tak keras, bahkan nyaris tak ada bunyi yang nyangkut ditelingaku kalau bukan karna hidungnya yang seolah kehabisan udara. Ini hyuukie? Dia menangis?

Aish jinja. Aku paling benci jika melihatnya menangis. Tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Bahkan kalaupun ingin menghapus air matanyapun aku bingung. Apakah yang kulakukan benar? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melakukannya?

Hal seperti itu terus berulang dan berulang, hingga aku tak tau lagi mengenai apapun dan memilih diam. Hhhh, menjadi suami memang merepotkan.

Meskipun berat, kubuka mataku. Rasanya ingin menyerah, membiarkan tubuhku dibawa pergi oleh rasa nyaman. Biarlah, toh hanya pingsan.

Geuman,

Aku masih harus bangun untuk bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Hyuukie tidak akan berhenti menangis jika aku terus seperti ini.

"hei, aku baik-baik saja." Hanya setengah mata yang terbuka, tapi kuharap itu cukup untuk membuatnya tenang. Ck, aku kelihatan lemah sekarang. Bukankah aku yang seharusnya terlihat kuat? Melindungi dia yang sangat kucintai. Melindungi dia yang menjadi bagian dari tanggung jawabku.

Aku, laki-laki brengsek yang beristrikan malaikat bernama lee hyukjae. Gombal jika aku bilang aku sangat mencintainya, karna faktanya, keromantisan bukan bagian dari jiwa seorang lee donghae.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Bangun. Karna rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangan. Aish, aku paling benci jika harus di suntik.

"hyuukie!" jeritku tak terima ketika suster itu memasukkan besi kecil mengerikan ke dalam tubuhku. Jika tak ingat umur, aku pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

"annia! Singkirkan itu sialan!"

Aaahh, maafkan kelakuanku yang bahkan tidak bisa sopan kepada wanita. Tapi jangan harap aku tak akan mengeluarkan seluruh kata paling kotor jika kau berani melakukannya. "SINGKIRKAN ITU!" kalau tubuhku tak lemas, sudah kutendang orang ini.

Sakitnya tak seberapa, tapi mengerikannya itu yang membuatku tak tahan.

Hyuukie datang, bingung, kemudian langsung memelukku. Menjaga tanganku yang lain untuk tidak bergerak.

"singkirkan itu. Kumohon jangan."

Aish, apa-apa'an kata-kataku ini?!

"hae-ah, itu Cuma jarum. Berhenti bergerak dan diam!"

"MWO! Diam?! Bunuh saja aku baru aku akan diam!" tanganku mengibas, melepaskan cekalan wanita yang kekuatannya tak seberapa.

"pilih. Kau mau dia yang menyuntikmu, atau aku yang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya sekuat yang kubisa."

"terserah! Aku tak peduli! aku tak mau! Kubilang aku tak mau! Berhenti! Aku mau mati!"

Hyuukie menggeram kuat. Memitingku hingga membentuk posisi yang membuatku terjebak, tak bisa bergerak dan tinggal menunggu eksekusi mati.

"kubilang bunuh saja aku idiot! ANDWE! SHIREO!"

"eomma! EOMMA! EOMMA! AKKKKKKK!"

Sialan! Sakitnya! Kubunuh kau!

Hyuukie melepasku. Membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan kemudian memicing tajam. Ada apa? Aku salah lagi?

Ohh, tentu saja. Aku yang salah. Aku yang akan selalu salah.

"wae?" tak berani lagi membentaknya atau sekedar menaikkan suara, aksi protesku hanya sebatas dengan hembusan nafas lelah beberapa kali.

Kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya?

"cepatlah, kita harus menemui dokter sekarang." Hyuukie menyiapkan entah apa itu yang menggantung di tiang serta terhubung dengan pergelangan tanganku, mengirim cairan putih yang mungkin sumber makananku selama tak sadarkan diri.

"arraseo."

Tanganku masih mengepal, benci dengan fakta bahwa suster sialan itu berhasil menyuntikku. Akan kubunuh dia.

Genggaman hyuukie membuatku sadar. Menurunkan sedikit alisku yang menungging layaknya kalajengking. Bagaimana mungkin akan kutunjukkan wajah mengerikanku pada laki-laki manis ini?

"ok, aku masih marah sekarang." Kuluapkan amarahku dengan meremas tangannya. Menggantikan wajah datarnya dengan sebuah gurat kelelahan. "kenapa kau membantunya menyuntikku?! Apa dia simpananmu?! Apa dia lebih penting dari suamimu?!"

Hyuukie diam. Membuatku sedikit menyesal telah membentaknya, lagi.

"wae? Apa aku salah?" kutarik tangannya berhenti, menarik kepalanya untuk menengadah.

Dia menggeleng. Mengamati mataku sedih.

"ini semua karna aku. Aku yang terlalu memaksakan semuanya padamu. Aku buruk. Aku tak pantas untuk menjadi istrimu."

Itu yang dia pikirkan? Setelah semua bentakanku akan kebencian cemburu malah dia pikir dia tak pantas untukku?

Kenapa kau tak mengerti? Dan kenapa aku tak mengertimu?

"hei, berapa kali kubilang kalau kau berharga! Kalau kau sangat berharga untukmu! Berhenti memandang kecil dirimu sendiri dan kumohon, lihatlah seberapa aku mencintaimu."

Kenapa kata itu keluar. Kenapa aku harus merasa bahwa momen ini tak romantis tapi benar.

Benar untuk mengatakannya dan benar untuk melakukannya.

"ok." Hhhhh, jawaban macam apa itu?!

#WHITEPURPLE#

Kenapa hyuukie harus memilih rumah sakit yang sama, dokter yang sama, dan membawaku menghadapi sesuatu yang membuat darahku mendidih dalam artian marah melihat dokter kandungan menyebalkan ini lagi.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku pada hyuukie yang malah mengelus-ngelus pundakku menenangkan.

"dokter akan menjelaskannya."

Dokter gadungan yang dulu sempat kami datangi kini kembali duduk di depanku dengan tak pedulinya. Melirikku sekilas dengan mata malas dan rubik di kedua tangannya.

"jadi,"

Si dokter gadungan masih memainkan rubiknya, tak peduli dengan nada menantang yang kuajukan.

"kau kekurangan asupan makanan. Dari hasil pemeriksaan sudah 2 hari sejak terakhir lambungmu terisi nasi." Jelasnya. Kata-kata frontal sinis membuatku kagum. Hoho, gaya bahasa yang bagus. "sering mual, pusing, malas makan, emosi yang naik turun."

Dari mana dia tau semua itu? Bahkan sebelum aku sendiri tau kalau memang itu yang menyebabkan lambungku berontak.

"anda sedang ngidam."

Reaksi pertama hanya kernyitan dahi. Bibir turun kemudan menarik nafas sedikit tak sabaran.

"anda serius? Ngidam? Aku?!" kusingkap kaosku keatas, memperlihatkan perutku yang sexi dari sudut pandang siapapun. "apa purutku yang buncit? Apa aku yang hamil? Apa aku yang selama ini disodok dari pada menyodok?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ngidam?"

"banyak kasus, dimana saat sang istri hamil, justru suaminyalah yang mengalami gejala-gejala bulanan seperti morning sick dan sebagainya. Anda tenang saja, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, mungkin setelah seminggu gejala-gejala itu tidak akan anda alami."

Benarkah?

"iya. Saya sudah menjadi dokter sejak bahkan anda belum sunat, tuan."

Hmm, mungkin benar.

"apa tidak apa-apa dok?" tanya hyuukie kalem. Tak terpengaruh dengan emosiku yang naik-turun.

"hmm, suami anda baik-baik saja selama dia tidak kekurangan asupan makanan. Jadi, kalau nanti dia menolak untuk makan lagi, silakan potong kemaluannya hingga tak tersisa."

Pertama kalinya sang dokter tersenyum manis kepada istriku meskipun hawanya sama sekali berbeda dengan nuansa kepedulian. Aku sedikit bergidik.

Ok, kurasa aku memang tidak akan pernah cocok dengan dokter satu ini.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"kau lihat matanya? Dia hampir menusukku dengan jarum jika kita disana lebih lama lagi."

Hyuukie hanya menggeleng. Menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Menuju ke kamar dan menyiapkan barang-barangku kemudian pulang.

Siapa yang akan betah berada di tempat yang penuh bau busuk seperti ini? Maaf saja, orang itu bukan aku.

"dokter kim itu baik. Dia yang selalu memeriksaku selama ini."

"oh ya? Baik? Mungkin hanya padamu karna kau manis sexi cantik. Tapi tidak denganku."

"kau berlebihan." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Mungkin, mungkin juga tidak.

Hyuukie memijat pelan leher belakangnya. Membuatku khawatir tentang keadaannya yang terlihat lelah sekali.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"hmm, hanya terlalu tegang leherku sakit."

"mau kupijat?"

Hyuukie mengangguk, memasukkan baju bekasku ke dalam tas. "nanti saja di rumah."

"Apa lagi yang sakit?" kupegang tangan kanannya yang kaku aneh. Dingin, dan putih tanpa aliran darahnya yang terlihat. "kau kelelahan. Lihat tanganmu sampai kaku begini."

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aww!" jeritnya saat tanganku menekan sedikit pergelangan tangannya. Membuatku yakin sekali kalau hyuukie terlalu tegang dan lelah.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Jika bukan aku yang lemas sekarang, tak bisa kujamin kalau hyuukie tak akan pingsan. Dia perlu tidur dan sitirahat.

"kkaja, kita pulang." Kubawa tasku sendiri. Memapah tangannya untuk berjalan. Meninggalkan segala hal berbau obat dibelakang sana.

Mungkin hyuukie tak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, wajah khawatirnya, atau ketakutannya. Tapi tubuhnya ak bisa bohong jika ia takut, jika ia khawatir, jika ia sedih. Hyuukie terlalu pintar menutupi semuanya dengan kata dasar ketenangan, tapi darisanalah aku tau, kalau dia benar-benar peduli.

Apa kau mencintaiku? Hyuukie?

TBC


End file.
